Titanic The Heart Goes On
by Ashley Holdcroft
Summary: No 4 in the Series. Follows The Heart Never Lies. Continues with Jack and Rose after they have found each other, Will they ever escape from Caledon Hockley. Will there ever be happy endings. Pl read and Review.
1. Us!

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

_Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, they are owned by James Cameron. I stand to make nothing from them just the love of writing my take of their lives_

**Chapter One - Us!**

**September 1912**

**Jack**

"Please raise your glasses to the happy couple Jack and Rose" Ruth Dewitt Bukater's voice echoed around the drawing room of our small house a smile on her normally severe face. She turned to me, her eyes mellow.

"Jack and Rose!!" our friends shouted to Ruth's toast.

"I'd like to say a few words too" she said warmly "Jack is the best thing that ever happened to Rose and myself, we owe him everything. I wish them and my new grandchild every happiness in their coming marriage and their future"

People clapped her and gave her a round of applause and Ruth turned away quite pink.

I saw Molly Browns face laughing, my boss Hamish from the Art Gallery was even cracking a smile as he was listening to Molly's anecdotes.

People were laughing and joking and happy. It was lovely to mix with our new friends. Even Mrs Jackson, Roses ex landlady was making conversation with Ruth quite amicably.

Finally I turned my eyes from the sight of our happy family and friends to rest on the vision that was my Rose.

Our eyes met and the unexplainable connection between us lifted my heart as our gazes met, I only had to look at her. She came towards me and took my hand. Our baby making her beauty bloom even more. Her titan curls bouncing off her shoulders, her skin white and flawless.

"You look radiant" I murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek and placed my hand to her bump.

Our child, kicking furiously inside her, lucky to be here at all after our near drowning when Titanic went down, so much anxiety has passed after as we had gone our separate ways. Me in hospital half dead and suffering from Amnesia and her picked up by the ever omnipresent brooding Caledon Hockley. Who was always in our minds hovering like a malevolent black spider ready to cast his web of evil and control.

His snooty family had already cast its tentacles into the lives of the Dewitt Family causing death pain and heartache. Word had it that he wasn't through with us yet, we had just managed to evade him for now!

"How's baby Dawson?" I whispered. She giggled her green eyes shining, still holding my hand.

"Kicking hard" she laughed. "I cant wait till the New Year when its arrives!"

Molly Brown came over to my side. "Is the house ok for you Jack and Rose?" she asked. She was a trooper. She was an inspiration. She had been nicknamed the "Unsinkable Molly Brown" by the press after her actions and selflessness in helping others last fortunate in the Titanic disaster and she certainly was, we owed her so much.

She had rented us a house near Santa Monica, it was modest with three bedrooms, a drawing room, a lounge, dining room, two bathrooms and a kitchen. She also paid for a hired help to come in daily as lovely as Ruth Dewitt was, she definitely did not have domestic skills as she was still a lady through and through. I found it funny that Ruth had become a totally different person to the snob that she had been on Titanic. I suppose finding out that your husband had sold his soul to the devil i.e. the Hockley's and that had caused your downfall, his death and loss of your fortune was pretty sobering to alter anyone.

She and Rose were slowly rebuilding their fractured relationship. She lived with us but kept herself busy, she sometimes helped Molly with her charity work, after all Molly had rescued her after Cal had kicked her out the Hockley house. Mrs Amoy the domestic was teaching her new skills in her spare time. Funny the great Ruth Dewitt peeling potatoes. I chuckled to myself at the picture.

I turned to Molly "The house is fantastic, we can never thank you enough" I said Rose agreed.

"Oh poppycock, its reward enough to see how happy the two of you together, my how things change. So much to look forward too. Baby due in the New Year, The wedding next week. I couldn't be happier for y' all. I got money, quite relieved to see it go to people who deserve it"

Rose added "Don't forget that Hamish is hosting Jacks exhibition in "Inspired" his art gallery starting in October, everyone will know who Jack Dawson is, the famous artiste" She laughed.

Molly frowned, and said in a low voice "A word to the wise Jack, maybe you should exhibit under another name, a pen name, we don't want Cal spotting you in the press if you go national"

Rose and I looked at each other in horror. Cal had nearly cost Rose and me our lives, we had got hounded into the bowels of the sinking ship when he had chased us with a gun, narrowly missing Rose by inches with a bullet. We didn't want to attract his attention. He was crazy enough.

"I know" I suddenly announced " That is a brilliant idea and because Molly suggested it I will borrow her sons name in her honour if you like; Calvert!. I shall be Jacques Calvert!"

Molly laughed heartily "Jack you are crazy but that is so sweet, that's sounds swell"

Rose whispered to me "I love you Jacques Dawson Calvert" then she raised her glass of water "To our future successes" she called. "And to our baby" then in a soft voice to me "We are so lucky Jack to have had this second chance, lets not waste another minute, ever"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews welcome


	2. happy Families?

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Two – Happy Families?**

**September 1912**

_Authors note__: I thought I would explore Cals background a bit more, and try and look into what makes him act the way he does!_

**September 1912**

**Cal**

Bonner my valet stood in the hall of "Cross winds" our Philadelphia house. We had had been here five months since the night of the abortive never-happened Engagement Gala and Rose had disappeared off the face of the Earth and my world had fallen apart and I been summoned back to Cross winds in disgrace by my fuming Father.

"Excuse me Mr Hockley" Bonner was saying. "Your Father and step mother are returning this afternoon after their tour of the Mills and he had requested that you be at dinner" I frowned; this was the last thing I needed. Another audience with my dear Father and the witch of my Step mamma Sylvie

"Oh and Sir, your brother Gerard is returning from business in Virginia as well"

I turned abruptly away from Bonner. "Yes

Very good man" I snapped, I needed to collect my thoughts. The news my darling brother Gerry was coming home made my mood even bleaker.

I walked out into the September afternoon sunshine and lit a cigarette and looked over the manicured gardens feeling ill at ease letting my thoughts wander back.

_The small ten year old boy stood awkwardly before his stern faced father in his study, shuffling his feet his father was immaculately dressed, his arms folded, his gaze unyielding.._

"_Caledon stop wriggling" he demanded "And stand up straight" "You are a Hockley male, stand up with pride" he roared._

_I had looked up to my fathers face with fear. Tears welled in my dark brown almost black eyes eyes. "I miss Mamma" I whispered missing my Mothers soft scented embrace._

_My fathers eyes flashed angrily "Stop wailing for your mamma" he wagged a finger at me. I felt so small and tongue tied._

"_Mamma has gone to heaven, you know that, she was always frail after YOUR birth Caledon, no more sons after you mores the pity, what a disappointment she was"_

_I loooked at him agog. My father was frightening; he had never once kissed me or hugged me. He was quick to scold me and chastise me with his belt. Only my beautiful Mother Demelza ever had held me, kissed me. Grey eyed and fair haired, a soft warm smile and loving arms._

"_Caledon" Listen", my Father the great Nathan Frederick Hockley barked" You have a new mamma now. I got married last year and your new Mamma has a new baby, your brother. Gerard Dubois Hockley. And my new wife is called Sylvie. I want you to afford her the privileges you would afford your mamma. She is your mamma now. I never want to hear you mention Demelza Tremaine your mother ever again do you understand me Caledon?"_

"_Yes Sir" I had replied in a childish whisper, so it had begun, the wilderness years. My father brought his second wife Sylvie Dubois Hockley to Cross winds and she ruled it with a rod of iron, she was French, chestnut haired, passionate and demanding, her loves being my father, she was more than a match for him and the second love their son my brother Gerard, ten years my junior; with his winning smile, beguiling nature and soft chocolate brown hair and eyes. Everybody's darling. And I the oldest son of the dead forgotten first wife. She never liked me and pushed her darling Gerard's advantage forward at every turn. I was so glad to escape to school where no one got in my way or ruled me! _

_So I fought back. I made myself strong; my father's son, the one he could be proud off, the one like him. The one he would leave the Hockley steel fortune too._

I ground my cigarette under my foot and walked quickly up the stairs to my suite. I had to change for dinner before I entered the lions den and I wanted to be ready.

The servant poured me a glass of wine I picked it up and surveyed my family round the table having after dinner drinks.

At the head sat Nathan, Father, straight back, grey flecking his black hair, his lined black eyes like mine steely. He was listening to Gerard retelling some story of his trip to Virginia. Gerard was talking animatedly, waving his hands about His only likeness to me was his firm Hockley mouth. He had his mother's smooth silky brown hair and her big brown eyes. Oh the women loved him. Our father indulged him, his mother adored him!.

I regarded Sylvie. I had never called her Mamma, always Sylvie, she had on a rich red gown, low cut and her hair was dressed elaborately, she was staring at Gerard with motherly possessiveness and pride.

As if my Father could feel me watching him his eyes swept to me.

"Caledon" he said in an icy tone "Any news of that missing Fiancée of yours?" Gerard looked at me, Sylvie gazed at me a smirk on her lips.

"No, but Bonner is working on tracking her down as we speak" I dabbed my napkin to my lips

"Hmmmmmph" My father sighed then said "I believe that you deliberately threw out the girls mother Ruth, is that correct Caledon"... he gaze on me intent. I met his stare. "Yes that is correct, but I was angry with..."

"Caledon" he yelled. Throwing his cutlery down so it clattered. "I will PAY for a private investigator to find that girl and her Mother. You wanted that marriage badly enough so I suggest she is found and a match made soon. You know what will happen if you don't marry Rose Dewitt Bukater!"

Sylvie turned to him and said in deliberate tones" Pray Nate remind me what your wishes are regarding Caledon's nuptials?" She said smiling. Gerard looked like he was holding his breath, his eyes were dropped. My father's outbursts always reduced him to silence.

"Well Sylvie sweetness, if Caledon doesn't get his act together and make Rose his wife and produce heirs, firstly Hockley Steel won't have successors and someone won't inherit their millions." He continued in separate tones directed to me

"God knows Caledon that Bukater girl was yours for the taking!."

"Father please" I exclaimed and placed my wine glass down, desperation making me want to retreat. My interruption made my father angrier.

"I hear that girl made a first class fool of you with another man, a guttersnipe. Hockley's don't make that sort of mistake!".

Anger burned in my gut.

"Caledon" my stepmother mocked "I should hurry up and find your Rose; she is a handful and obviously needs a man to tame her. Did you know Gerard has his heart set on a match with Emily Harrington-Smyth; her father is well connected and is very approving of the match. Emily is so sweet and gentile" Gerard coughed embarrassed.

I stood up abruptly. "Excuse me" I said, blindly I pushed my chair back "I am going to have a after dinner brandy"

My father nodded curtly and turned back to Gerard and talked as if I wasn't there. Gerard shot me a sympathetic look. I did not want his sympathy. I wanted Rose back and I would get her back, by whatever means. No one made a food out of a Hockley. She would not cost me everything I had ever wanted and was born too.


	3. Understandings

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Three – Understandings**

**End of September 1912 Santa Monica**

**Jack**

Lying in my single bed in our Santa Monica house I heard the Grandfather clock in the hall chime 7 Am. I was just awake. From the bath room I could hear the sounds of retching. Poor Rose. This pregnancy was taking its toll on her; she had terrible sickness and was exhausted.

From what I could gather after Titanic she had to work in a Photographers shop processing film in the dark room. I was worried the chemicals could have harmed her or the baby and after being in the icy water too I hoped the baby was going to be alright.

I got up and I slipped on my robe as I heard Rose creep back into her room. It was all quite amusing really, us in single rooms. The shock of us meeting up on the beach when we thought we'd never seen each other again was strange. We had slipped into a strict no touch protocol since a sort of delayed shock, we weren't on Titanic anymore, this was real life and we had to behave... I hadn't touched Rose since Titanic (not that I wasn't longing too. I was white hot for her) The last occasion being the heated intimacies in the Renault car as we carved out precious desperate moments together and our love had to taken us to a higher plane where only we existed..

Anyway with Ruth living with us it made things difficult and Roses pregnancy. It would be different after the wedding next week; When Rose would be my wife, for always. I smiled in pleasure.

**Rose**

My door opened and Jack crept into my room and knelt down by the bed and took my hand gently. I looked at him and a grin crept up my face. His face had a similar big smile. He was so handsome, his hair smoothed to one side, his eyes alive.

"Jack" I whispered "What are you doing?"

"Morning my sweet Rose and my naughty baby making you being sick," he kissed my hand and then leant over and kissed my head.

"I still can't believe our baby is in there sometimes" he said. I sat up slowly. He reached a hand down and touched my bump tenderly.

"I could climb in bed with you" he said quietly "I want to hold you and be yours and you mine".

I giggled "No we can't; you'll have to wait till we're married" then added in a low serious voice "Then you can take me to the stars, again I can't wait!"

His eyes were huge in his face and I could see the desire burning there. I felt my senses start to heighten and our gazes locked. Wordlessly I pulled him to me and our lips met in a passionate embrace. I closed my eyes and held him tight, he moaned audibly with passion.

He pulled back his eyes smiling "You are everything I could ever want" he said. "When I saw you that first time standing on the high deck of the promenade deck looking so beautiful but sad I knew you were mine, I had never wanted anyone as much I as wanted you"

"As I did, it was the same for me too" I replied holding his hand tightly, the love flowing between us... We could not stop touching each other; he was like a drug to me

He kissed my hands" Try and sleep Rose, I will get the doctor to check you and our baby over later" he stood up

"I think I hear your mother downstairs, I'll go and get some breakfast. I'll get your mother to bring you something up later" I yawned. I was so tired. The baby in protest suddenly kicked me hard. "I'll try Jack, see you later"

He walked out the room blowing kisses as he left.

"Only a week to go, only a week" he was singing

**Jack**

****

I walked into the dining room. Ruth was sitting at the table having a cup of tea. She smiled a bit and nodded hello. It was still awkward around her, we had not had the best of starts, she was all animosity when she first met me as she though I was ruining Roses chances of matrimony with Cal and she admitted that she had conspired with Cal to plant the necklace on me and also to keep Rose under lock and key till the Hockley wedding.

I should have hated her but I couldn't Titanic had changed her and also the knowledge that the precious Hockley's had brought about her families downfall before hand, all premeditated... She had brought me and Rose back together with Molly's help and to be fair was bending over backwards to be nice and to make amends but Rose still looked at her funny and didn't trust her. I would get Molly to help to find Ruth her own place after our honey moon; we would need our own space.

"How is Rose?" Ruth said tentively. I glanced at her, she was very pale. "Not too good, everything has been an ordeal for her, she's only 17 at the end of the day" I said harshly "I'll get the Doctor to look her and the baby over later"

"Jack" Ruth said more firmly. I got myself a cup of tea and sat down and looked at her

Ruth eyes were bright "Jack" she repeated "I know you don't like me, I can't blame you after what I put you and Rose through. I am so sorry"

"What's done is done Ruth, we can only move on. Rose and our child is the future" I replied.

A wry smile touched her lips "Rose was a difficult pregnancy" she said in an amused tone "I was as sick as a dog with her, then she was born and she had the loudest pair of lungs I had ever heard" she laughed and relaxed. Our eyes met and I smiled "Really" I asked "What was she like as a girl?"

Ruth's face and demeanor relaxed suddenly stuck me as I could see her similarities to Rose, Ruth could certainly be quite nice once she stopped holding herself so prissily.

"Oh headstrong, so headstrong Jack, if I said black, she'd say white. She was so different from me. She always wanted to be a boy and was climbing trees, being argumentative and forceful"

I laughed "She's still like that!" Ruth laughed too, and then her smile faded

"With her father Daniel, they got on so well, but with me it was hard work. Daniel was the same with me, chalk and cheese; it was not a happy marriage Jack"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Were your parents happily married? Did you have a nice childhood?" she enquired suddenly. I was taken aback.

"Yes" I said sipping my tea "I grew up in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. My Father Jim managed our small farm house and our bit of land and my mother Hope ran the local shop; it was an ok childhood, and they were content. I was the only son, and then it all changed when I was thirteen." I frowned as I remembered.

"_Jack" Aunt Jannettes voice holding me as I sobbed "I am sorry, they were good people" She had tried to bring me up, but the memories and the pain held me back I had to escape Chippewa Falls in the end and make my own way. Like tumbleweed, being blown this way and that!_

"They died in a fire, they went back to rescue the horses from the barn and never got out."

"I'm sorry Jack" Ruth said

"It was along time ago" I said "My Aunty Janette and her husband William moved in and brought me up but I left when I was fifteen and went traveling, had lots of adventures then ended up on Titanic."

"Your Aunt is she well?" Ruth asked"

"I really should go and see her; I did telegraph her I was ok"

"Jack, maybe you should go and see her, after my grandchild is born, but I am looking forward to being a grandmother I suppose" Ruth said warmly

We were interrupted by a banging on the door.

Mrs Amoy the housekeeper/domestic appeared a moment later.

"Beg your pardon Mrs Ruth, Mr Jack. Mrs Brown is here and says it's Urgent"

**Rose**

I had hurriedly dressed and joined Mother and Jack in the parlor. Molly Browns flushed face was serious for once.

"Sorry to disturb you Rose" she said. "Jack and Ruth"

Jack came to stand by me and put his arm round my shoulder.

"What's up Molly, you are concerning us with your seriousness" jack demanded.

Molly grimaced and pulled a letter fro her bag and passed it to Jack. I read it out loud over Jacks shoulder. Mother was looking worried.

"**Dear Mrs Margaret Brown**" I read

"**I was sincerely hoping you could assist myself, Nathan Frederick Hockley and my Son Caledon Hockley II in the search for Caledon's missing fiancée Rose Dewitt Bukater. She vanished prior to their Engagement Gala in June. We believe she is still in shock and is traumatized due to the recent sinking of the Titanic which she and my son were on.**

**He misses her terribly and there is reward on offer for the news of the whereabouts of Miss Dewitt Bukater or her mother Ruth who too has vanished.**

**My son is beside himself and wishes only to find his beloved so they can marry and be happy again.**

**If you can help please contact Mr Fisher of Fisher and White detectives Agency, Main Street New York with information**..."

I stopped reading

"What the ..." Jack yelled. We turned and looked at each other, nausea rising in me I sat in the nearest chair.

"I don't believe it" My mother said in shock

"Oh Dear, I had a feeling he'd do something like this" Molly said.

"Rose" Jack said and looked at me, lips narrowed, eyes dark and cross "He won't find us, he's had no right to you. We won't let him spoil anything. Just because he's got money he thinks he can buy everything and everybody"

"He never brought me" I said "and I never want to see him again as long as I live, he's a snake, he tried to kill me and Jack!" I laid my head in my hands as a blinding headache took over.

Molly said she was going to call the doctor and Jack led me back upstairs to lie down. My mother followed behind us vacantly very upset by the sudden terrible intrusion of Caledon Hockley's dark influence reaching out once again. Would we ever be free of him?


	4. Revelations

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Four - Revelations**

**End of September 1912**

**Cal**

I was sitting in the garden smoking one late September evening and was waiting for Bonner to come to me. He had been to New York to speak to Mr Fisher of the Detective Agency my father had employed to track down Rose. After the dinner party where my Father had ridiculed me in front of Sylvie and Gerard I kept out of their way. Spent my days sleeping, walking and going to my club and drinking to excess to dull the anger brewing inside me.

Titanic had taken my life and turned it upside down. Before it I was rich, respected, an heir to millions, on the cusp of marrying a nubile spirited flame haired temptress with everything I could possibly ever want. Now it was all gone. Gerard was poncing about with his 20 year old blonde china doll Fiancée Emily, Sylvie crowing about their coming wedding and I had to endure my father wrath and contempt. No certainty of inheriting anything and Rose long gone.

The thought of marriage to me was anemic to her and I did not understand why. I had tried so hard with that girl. Whisked her off her feet, brought her those absurd paintings, spent money and gifts on her. And still she denied me.

Argued with me, showed me up, rebelled but for all that fire she was as cold as ice with me. Oh I had tried to be loving. Brought her that necklace and gave it her as a wedding gift. And she threw it back in my face.

I ground my cigarette into the floor and my hands curled into fists I could still feel the astonishment and anger now as I had discovered the drawing of her nude wearing my necklace. Drawn by that Gutter rat.

I smashed my fist into my leg, angry hot tears stung my eyes Anger coursing through me. She could give herself to that steerage trash and not to me. Even jumping back on the ship and rushing back to him to die with him if needed; made me a fool and no one did that to me!

And the necklace I hadn't told Father about that yet. He would blow a gasket if he knew. I had to get Rose back and the necklace too.

The sight of Bonners short swat body coming to me stopped me short. I stood up and breathed heavily

"Well man, what do you have to say for yourself" I barked.

Bonner replied "We have a trail Sir"

"Ruth Dewitt Bukater was seen traveling with Molly Brown, destination California someplace. There is a clerk in her office that spilled that. And the best bit" Bonner puffed his shoulders up and looked smug.

"What" I shouted.

"There was some body that sneaked a look at the official Titanic survivor lists. There was a Rose Dawson listed Sir. Steerage class"

My head started to swim, the awlful realization made me go hot all over. It was so obvious!

"_Rose Dawson" The little tart had taken his name when we docked at pier 51. She had gone to Jack, he was alive. Ruth knew where Rose was and that was where that Dawson garbage was too_

I grabbed Bonners lapels with both hands and shook him. "We are going to California Bonner, that where the slut is, we find the Mother we find them make the car ready to leave tomorrow"

Bonner was shocked by my violence

"But sir" he exclaimed and stepped back dusting him self down.

"We have Master Gerard's Fiancée here tonight at you step mammas soiree, you have to attend Mr Hockley Snr insists"

"Tomorrow we leave" I snapped, "I'll get this party out the way first if I don't have a choice"

Again being dictated to by father like I was ten. I would show him and Gerard I would not be played with.

------------------------------------------------------

The music spilled out from the ball room, I was stood by the palms watching the coming and goings of the guests.

I was sipping wine and watching my brother waltzing with Emily.

I hadn't had the chance to study her before. She was nothing special, 20 years old like Gerard insipid fine blonde hair, limpid blue eyes and a slim childlike figure. She looked like a little girl.

Her blonde head close to Gerard's brown head Gerard seemed taken with her. Oh Gerard golden boy. His eyes fixed on her as they danced, she was laughing and he was pleased. Oh he pleased everyone. They fitted to the dance steps well. They belonged.

Rose had never danced with me like that. Lovejoy my dead valet had said he followed her down to steerage on the boat and watched her dance with him; that Jack and smoke, drink and laugh.

I felt in torment watching them. Rose and I could have been like that. I had to win her back. She would have her price, everyone did. I was getting more and more morose and drunk. People avoiding my hard eyes and belligerence that sat on me these days.

The music was ceased and my father was standing up and making a speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have an announcement blah blah blah" he whittered about his precious Gerard and doll like Emily. I was about to leave and have a sneaky cigarette when my father said something which stopped me dead in my tracks and made my blood run cold.

"On the commencement of the marriage of dear Gerard and Emily I will bequeath half of the holdings of Hockley mills to my dear Dutiful son Gerard" I inhaled deeply and ran from the room no one saw me. I ran outside feeling sick. I ran all the way down to the summer house and vomited violently.

_My father leaving half of everything to that brother of mine. The French Trollope's son. NO No! My father couldn't do this. It was mine. The Hockley fortune was mine!._

I drunkenly slumped down behind the summer house, It was over, everything I had ever wanted was gone and Titanic was to blame I had done nothing wrong.

Some time later I heard a low humming, I stood up and from the shadows I saw Emily Harrington Smyth walking towards me. Alone.. Her pink dress fluttering in the breeze.

"Ahh Good evening" I said appearing.

She gasped and looked at me "Caledon, what are you doing out here?" she asked and fluttered blonde lashes at me.

"Just taking the air, what about you?" I soothed.

"Oh just getting some air too I got so hot. Gerard is celebrating and is a bit tipsy I said I would be back in ten minutes"

Oh I bet he was celebrating his luck, taking what was mine.

Anger boiled over in me. Everyone took what was mine. Well I would have to take something that wasn't mine.

"Come and sit with me in the summer house "said to Emily taking her arm gently... She smiled at me. Trusting child.

She followed me into the darkness of the summer house.

I pulled her to me before she had time to do anything and slammed my lips on to hers kissing her hard she tried to squeal but I put my hand over her mouth and threatened her to be quiet.

Rose might have denied me. No girl would ever again.


	5. Mrs Dawson

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Five – Mrs Dawson**

**1****st**** October 1912**

**Rose**

The water lapped at the golden sands of an empty Santa Monica beach, the sun was rising slowly casting a golden glow over the sands. It was Five Am and Jack and I were walking hand in hand through the surf catching a quiet moment together. I felt utterly at peace. We walked slowly in unison feeling the water swishing over our bare feet.

"Today's the day Mrs Dawson" Jack said.

"We are so lucky Rose, to have this opportunity to have our lives when so many lost theirs." I nodded, the gentle wind blowing my curls round my face

We walked on silently in thought. "I miss my family and my friends" he said quietly, "I miss Fabrizio, I miss Tommy. They didn't make it I know. What I wouldn't give to have Fabri as my best man today, we did everything together" I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"He'd be happy for us" I said gently "He was a good man"

"Yes, he would, I have lost a good friend" he said and stopped and embraced me tenderly and laid his head on my shoulders like a child.

"Jack, its ok, I will always be here for you" I stroked his vivid blonde hair, soothing him.

"I know, we will always be together my Rose" he replied.

"I miss my father too; he died very soon after my sixteenth birthday, a heart attack. Then the Hockley vultures moved in"

We continued walking. The sad moment passed

"I want to meet your aunty" I said quickly

Jack stared at me, eyes wide with surprise at my suggestion.

"Ok" he said at length "I suppose I should see Janette again. I haven't seen her since I was fifteen. Tell you what we'll go and visit her in Chippewa Falls after the Art Exhibition in a few weeks"

"We must go back" I said at last. "We have a wedding to get too, ours!!"

Jack grinned at me suddenly and started to tickle me. I squealed and I tried to get away, he chased me playfully across the sands as I moved slowly due to my increased pregnant state. "Come here Mrs Dawson" he yelled. We held each other and laughed.

Then we stood and gazed at the roller coaster in the distance.

"Rose" Jack called "When the child is older, we will ride on the coaster and go horseback riding, all of us, all us Dawsons!"

This was a happy day. The start of all our tomorrows.

**Jack**

"_Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join this man Jack Charles Dawson and this Woman Rose Elizabeth Dewitt Bukater in holy matrimony"_

The vicar's words echoed round the small beachside waterfront church. Rose stood besides me in a plain simple white gown with her hair pinned up and dainty white flowers in her luxuriant red curls, holding a tiny posy of baby red roses. We were standing looking deep into each others eyes, her eyes dancing.

_How I had longed for this moment, this beautiful girl was my wife. In the space of six months I had gone from my "rootless existence" to quote Ruth to being a married man with a home, a wife and I would be a father in the New Year._

I slipped the narrow gold band onto her figures we gripped hands tightly. I could feel the gazes of Ruth and Molly and our friends on us as we became united in matrimony.

When the Vicar said you can kiss the bride out lips met in a soul searching kiss. Like the one we had in the Titanic boiler room, passion enveloping both of us. The strength of our feelings bigger than both of us, some infinite life force that could not be explained

We were interrupted by the cheers and confetti being thrown on us. Rose was laughing. She was my wife!!

My soul-mate. My years of hopeless, lonely drifting over.

"Thank you God" I whispered.


	6. Misery

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Six – Misery**

**October 1912**

**Cal**

Emily Harrington-Smyth wouldn't look at me over the breakfast table, her eyes watery, and her pallor pale. She barely ate, staring down at her plate. Gerard was fussing around her asking her if she sickening for something.

It was a few weeks since the encounter in the summer house, since out little tryst. I had been heavily intoxicated but she hadn't fought me off and had been acquiescing to me in the end she had no choice, she wasn't a spitfire like Rose

I was more manly for her than my weedy brother. He'd thank me one day for breaking in his mousy future wife.

She had avoided me since and was very polite to my face. Simpering around like a china doll. She wouldn't dare say anything as I told her that Gerard would not want to marry a little slut who had thrown herself at his grieving brother.

Gerard got up and excused him presently, leaving Emily and me at the table.

She raised her eyes to me, holding her tea cup in her hands. She looked wary. Her soft blue eyes sad and fearful.

_Like Roses green eyes sitting on the private promenade deck, her saying I couldn't command her like a Foreman in one the mills, defying me after dancing in steerage with the Dawson filth. My sweeping the table harshly to one side and Rose sitting with shock on her face amongst the smashed china. No woman would cross me. Women had to be polite and courteous, refined._

Emily said quietly putting down her cup

"Caledon?" "I need to..."

I laid down my knife and fork and looked at her.

"You are not to say anything do you understand me Emily. We had a dalliance and it was very pleasurable, but you mustn't tell as you don't want to be labeled a SLUT" I talked to her sharply as if she were five.

Recollection flashed over her face as she remembered, her brows knitted and sweat formed on her forehead.

She flinched and tears welled in her blue depths. I despised weak crybaby woman. I sneered at her "You do understand Emily; keep your silence If you want to be Mrs Gerard Hockley..."

"I'm not one of those types of lady," she whispered in her small ineffectual voice.

"How could you have treated me so badly Caledon, you are supposed to be a gentleman, like Gerard"

Anger flooded me; in two paces I was around the table and grabbed her arm and yanked her out the chair and smacked her hard across the cheek.

She gasped loudly a red mark flashing on her cheek. I pulled my face down to hers and hissed "I am a gentleman I'll tell everyone you threw yourself at me, they wont believe you, I am Caledon Hockley and I always get my way" I could hear my fathers rough tones in my own voice. I threw her roughly aside

"I wont say anything, don't tell Gerard, he'd hate me" she wept and fled from the room.

I went back to eating my bacon. Silly little girl. What a fuss over a little affaire. She'd get over it. It meant nothing to me. If anything it had cleared my mind and snapped me out the doldrums.

I would get back into Fathers favor and earn my privileges again. I was working at the mill and was showing him what I could do as his dutiful son.

Gerard thought he was having the money I would have his wife. Fair deal. I would make him pay for being fathers "brown nose". He wasn't wily and free thinking like me.

I hadn't anything from Bonner and the Detective agency. I had sent Bonner ahead to California to track down Rose. I hadn't gone in the end. My Father had me managing one of the mills and I daren't oppose him anymore I was already on shaky ground.

Once he found her I would speak to her make her see sense. She had been raised a lady. She was born to be my society Wife.

My train of thought was interrupted by Sylvie walking in dressed in a pale blue morning gown.

"Did I hear raised voices Caledon?" she asked pointedly.

I pushed my finished plate to one side and stood up

"Oh Emily was having an attack of the vapors! Wedding nerves. I was telling her that to be a Hockley wife she would have to be made of stronger stuff" I improvised pulling a fake smile onto my face

_God I had always hated this woman. _

Sylvie frowned not sure "That is Gerard's Role, really" she said haughtily "Training Emily to be a suitable wife"

"However the girl skulks around like a ghost recently, she will need more backbone to be a pillar of support fitting to Gerard's position in society, you are not wrong" she replied. And poured herself a cup of tea.

"Any news Caledon "she enquired." Of the runaway?"

"No but Bonner will be back soon I hope, things will be resolved" I told her.

She smiled coolly. "I do hope so do Caledon, Your father was most displeased with the situation. However you have been working hard at the Mill these past weeks and he is more responsive to you now especially since Gerard's good fortune"

This was news that my fathers was warming up slightly, now if I could marry Rose and get the Diamond back; I could reclaim what was mine. My eyes glittered. I walked over to my step mamma and she held up her arm and I kissed her wrist

"Thank you Sylvie" I said pleasantly "It has been a pleasure to talk with you, I wish you good day but I must leave to go to the Mill"

She smiled pleased at my good intentions.

I would win. I was a Hockley and the first born.


	7. Mr Big Artiste!

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Seven – "Mr Big Artiste"**

**October 1912**

**Santa Monica**

**Jack**

The paintings looked wonderful hanging in Hamish's gallery. It was only a small collection of about 10 drawings. Some of Santa Monica beach and the coaster, some of people in various guises. Man fishing off the beach, Children building sandcastles, a couple walking on the beach, a dog chasing a ball thrown by his master. My favorite of a full side profile of a pregnant Rose standing on the beach with the sun setting behind her and her hair falling over her face hiding her features wearing a yellow dress.

We wandered round "Inspired". Hamish's waterfront gallery. He had presented the pictures beautifully and the lighting made them look spectacular.

The collection was called "Jacques Calvert, the Santa Monica Collection"

People were milling around looking at them, it seemed to be going well. There was a good buzz in the air.

"They are very good" Ruth was saying "I didn't appreciate how good you were, you will have to a formal portrait of Rose sometime" Rose and I looked at each other and grinned. Rose giggled. She beautiful in a green and red gown, her hair up in a bun. She was feeling so much better with the pregnancy now.

I moved closer to her "Remember the picture of you and the "heart of the ocean" in your suite" I whispered "Pity the picture is at the bottom of the Atlantic, it would look great on display!!"

She blushed deeply and swatted my arm playfully "Naughty" she said lightheartedly." You have done so well with the collection Mr Big Artiste"

I laughed at her reference to our private drawing session and kissed her cheek. "You cheeky minx" I joked.

Hamish walked over to us and shook my hand "Jack your work is exquisite. I have even taken a couple of enquiries of commissions for you. And I am sure we will have sold the whole collection by the end of the evening"

I beamed; I could not believe that people thought my art work was good. In Paris, when I was a grubby drifter people wouldn't look twice at my work. Now I was presented as a married respectable family man in a established gallery I was being taken seriously. I had Molly and Hamish to thank for believing in me.

"Well Hamish" I said "The money will be useful when you let the sold pictures go next week, because Rose and I are having a break and are going to Chippewa Falls for a while, visit family and have a honeymoon"

"Oh" Hamish said in his gruff Scottish voice "That's too bad, I will miss your help, but there a position here for you anytime"

**Rose**

I stood back and watched Jack talking with Hamish. He was so handsome; he was dressed in simple but stylish clothes made for him by Molly's tailor. His hair was sleeked back and he was clean shaven. He looked every inch a gentleman.

_Jack had a unique gift of being able transcend class barriers. _

_On Titanic when he was at the 1__st__ class dinner he was able to hold his own amongst the snobby people and made my mother and Cals attempt to make him look silly pointless. He was so special. He could see people, and people liked him because he was so genuine. He had taken one look at me and seen through to the real Rose underneath. He was wise, and caring and observant and I loved him._

The baby somersaulting in my womb was another indication of our deep love. Thank goodness this was Jacks baby. I was so relieved I had managed to keep Cal at bay when we were involved. Not for Cals want of trying. I had to keep my bedroom door locked. I shuddered as I remembered.

"_Please Rose, let me in, open your heart to me Rose I want you" I could hear his cloying fake voice trying to seduce me when we were on our tour of Europe. _

"_I will be the first, for ever" he had whispered possessively to me in my stateroom when we had first boarded Titanic and it had made my flesh creep and my heart harden and I had wondered how could I lie and be intimate with a man I never would love._

Only high class propriety and my Mothers iron grip on me had prevented him.

Jack passed me a glass of water and smiled at me. Our marriage so far had been blissful, fun in the daytimes, walking on the beach, going with Jack while he painted, picnics, going to the movie house and the nights, slow gentle nights of passion, we could not get enough of each other. I was very lucky to have escaped the chains that had bound me and found the wonderful Jack Dawson, now a successful artist.

**October 1912**

**Philadelphia**

****

**Gerard**

****

The evening light was fading fast. It was a pleasant October autumn evening at Crosswinds. My Father and Mother were out at the theater to watch a new play

It was after dinner and I went into the library to have an after dinner cigarette and a whisky.

I was feeling low; Emily and I had weren't getting on as we had been. She had left for her parent's house. She seemed to have lost her spark and was very morose and quiet

"_Emily sweetheart, please talk to me" I had said to her. We were sat down by the lake of Crosswinds, it was sunny and warm and were drinking champagne, but the smile did not reach her eyes and she did not talk to me as animated as she had weeks before. The happy girl who had danced with me and made me laugh was gone. Even my mother had mentioned Emily's mood swings._

"_What is the matter?" I had reached for her hand, it laid there in my palm motionless. "Are you ill, is there anything I have done". She turned her small pale face to me, tears slipped from her wide baby blue eyes. I held her to me as she cried like a child. That was what I liked about her originally, her innocent naivety and childlike dreaminess, she was uncomplicated and sweet_

"_Why do you cry so?" I asked. She whispered that she had wedding nerves and that my family intimidated her. _

"_I know my father can be powerful but he is an important man and my mother is French and outgoing and has Cross winds to manage, this how she is. And Caledon, well he is grieving and raw after Roses escapades" I soothed her._

_As I mentioned Cals name the tears flowed more. His dark moods frightened Emily. "Emily I know he is moody and surly but he has been hurt" She clung to me saying how she loved me and always would. It was concerning me these crying fits and melancholy. I just hoped it was all the big plans for the wedding that were scaring her, she was so young and vulnerable but she'd be fine with me to guide her, she would be a caring tender wife and mother to my children and she had a good name to boot._

Caledon walked into the library at that point, glass of brandy in his hand. He has been better tempered recently, father had let him run one of the mills and it kept him busy and his Valet Bonner seemed on the verge of discovering the runaway Bride.

My brother was different to me, he always had been hotheaded. As a child he had terrified me, the ten year age gap mighty. My mother always made sure she protected me from his rages when she could.

"_Gerry" fifteen year old Caledon roared "You have taken my cricket bat again haven't you?"_

_I had run helter skelter from the nursery as Cal chased me with his back eyes burning like hot coals but my five year old legs were no match for my athletic teenage brother. He grabbed me roughly and dragged me back to the nursery._

_The nurse maid was not there. The intensity and coldness of my brother frightened me and I started screaming for my mother. He sat in a chair and smacked me with hard blows across my rear._

_I yelled as the pain ripped through me. _

"_This will teach you, I am your elder, I am better than you, say I am sorry" he snarled_

"_I am sorry, let me go, Mummy" I screamed. He tipped me roughly on the floor and__ casually__ walked away._

"_I am my fathers first born Gerard" he mocked "You are the French Whores brat" _

_I had never forgotten this and kept well out of his way in the future._

Cigarette?" Cal offered. He seemd to be taking the news that Father was settling half the fortune to me onthe eve of mine and Emilys wedding well.

"Don't mind if I do" I replied. We sat in the wing chairs smoking in companiable silence.

"Has Emily returned home?" he asked in amused tones. "Yes, unfortunately she seems to be having wedding jitters" I said.

We eyed each other up. My brother was very handsome, dark eyes, hair, my father's strong personality and determination and his pleasant polite facade which hid the cold Hockley temper. My brother was a man to admire and a man you would not want as your enemy.

I could not understand why Rose had escaped. They had seemed so well matched and Cal had been well pleased, they both had the same cultured upbringing and the same outgoing ambition and personality. She was fiery and redheaded and beautiful, a great foil for Cals temperament. What has made her run?

Caledon and I made polite small talk about the mill and then went to our rooms for the night. My brother was an enigma. I would never understand him.


	8. The Homecoming

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Eight- The Homecoming**

**Mid October 1912**

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

**Rose**

The sign on the station read "Chippewa Falls". We grabbed our couple of valises and slung them wearily onto the platform. Jack helped me alight from the train. It had been a three day train ride, stopping at rural stations and halts, meandering our way to Jacks home.

"God its good to be back, strange but good" he said to no one in particular.

I shivered in the chill October winds. "Yep its cold here" Jack remarked pushing his windblown blonde hair out his eyes which were shining with excitement. "You get the breeze straight off Lake Wisota".

"Are you gonna go ice fishing on it?" I teased picking up the nearest case. "Mmmh Nope, had enough of ice to last a lifetime" he said. Jack grabbed the case off me.

"No Rose, I'll carry these, you just bring my leather portfolio" I carried the art folder Jack was storing his work in and all his tools. He was certainly prolific these days his pencil was never off the paper. Hamish was looking forwards to new material for a spring exhibition. The recent collection had sold very well and we had a nice nest egg. The Necklace was well hidden in my case. Jack had said we would go to Eau Claire the biggest town nearby and deposit them in a safety deposit box.

"Come on Rosebud" he called playfully as we walked out the station, "We'll take a slow walk to The Farmhouse, and it's not far. Janette is expecting us"

We walked slowly down the main street, being; late evening no one was about. The small number of shops were shut. It was a quaint rural one street town but was very green and leafy.

"It's very pretty" I said tiredly. "You Ok?" Jack said looking back

"Yep just tired from traveling Jack and a bit nervous of meeting Janette and William"

"Not far to go darling, just down this track and through the gates at the end" he remarked.

10 minutes we arrived at small but pretty brown old fashioned looking farm house, surrounded by a few fields. There were hens rushing about in the yard and I could hear some cows mooing in the nearby small cowshed. There was a light on in the downstairs of the house. Jack knocked briskly on the oak door.

A small grey haired woman with heavy lines round her eyes and opened the door. She was dressed old fashioned in a black high necked dress with an apron on the top. Her grey hair in a bun. She looked at Jack and burst in to tears not seeing me at all "Jack, Jack, Oh your back" she sobbed and hugged him so hard he dropped the cases.

"Auntie" he said and kissed her cheek.

She stepped back, wiped her eyes and took a long hard look at Jack, not believing what she could see. "Jacky you're grown, my you're the image of James your pa" she said.

"Auntie, so happy to be here" Jack breathed.

"This is my wife Rose" he said indicating me. I stood shyly with the portfolio clenched to my chest.

Aunty Janette's eyes swept over me and the happy look that had been in her eyes as the sight of her beloved Jack turned frosty. As her ice blue eyes just like Jacks surveyed me coolly.

"My your a one" she said in a cold tone "A haughty toity one by all looks"

**Jack**

My chin dropped at Janette took in Rose. She read her in a trance. All of Roses demeanor spelt out what class she was even dressed simply. Rose's chin stuck out in defiance. "Nice to meet you too" she drawled in an imperious voice, strains of Ruth coming through in her sarcastic voice.

"Aunty, please, we have been traveling for days, I did cable you that I was bringing MY WIFE" My voice rose in displeasure.

Janette recovered herself. "Aye Jack, I wasn't thinking, just surprised, come in and warm up" She looked at Rose. Rose's eyes were flashing with anger "And you too Miss" Aunty finished

We were sitting round the table near the fire sipping hot tea. Aunty still eyeing up Rose. Rose eyeing up Aunty.

"Rose is it?" Aunty enquired.

"Yes" said Rose. Her cheeks flushed and she looked beautiful, her hand went her tummy and rested there.

"Baby on the way I see" Aunty said, "When's it due?"

"In January" Rose retorted sourly.

"Aunty Janette, I know it's a shock seeing me grown up, married and with a baby on the way" I said curtly. Aunty heard the tone in my voice and raised her eyebrows.

"We don't need this coldness" I continued "We have been through hell, we both nearly died on Titanic. Rose has been through hell, yes as you've guessed she is an upper class woman but we love each other and that's all that matters"

Aunty said nothing. I has always remembered Janette as a homely loving woman, this distaste for Rose was not nice.

Rose sat quietly eyes lowered, biting back weariness and anger.

"We'll find a hotel in the morning" I said testily.

Aunty sighed. "Oh no need for that Jack Dear" she said in warmer tones. "I must apologize. Just a shock to me, you look quite the young man, and Miss Rose is quite a picture, typical redhead I guess." She chuckled. Rose managed a faint smile.

"Trust you Jack to pick yourself a stunner" Aunty laughed. The tension in the room lessoned.

"William will be in soon, he's just closing down, now let me show you where your room is, I am sure you need a good nights sleep, we'll talk in the morning, there will be a cooked breakfast for the pair of you" She smiled at me and picked up a light and said she'd show us to the room.

Janette went over to Rose and took her hand. Rose was taken aback.

"We'll get to know each other dearie. Wasn't expecting such a lovely well educated lady Mrs Dawson. We'll chat tomorrow".

Rose speechless for once nodded and went up the stairs to bed.

Once in the small but cozy room, we undressed quickly and huddled together in the big bed.

"Your Aunty seems very unsure of me" Rose whispered sleepily

"Oh she'll be fine, she's very caring" I said then exhaustion claimed us and we slept curled up together.

---------------------------------------------------------


	9. Family Secrets

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Nine – Family Secrets**

_Authors note__: I thought I would try and explain a bit of Jack's family history in this chapter, big plot line._

**Mid October 1912**

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

**Jack**

We woke to a bright light autumn morning. Aunty Janette called us down to a wonderful hot substantial breakfast. She was more conciliatory than the night before and was all smiles. Uncle William said hello briefly, a tall stooping six foot man with thin graying hair and mellow brown eyes and a cheery smile. He was already was off to work on the farm. He looked so older but was very friendly to us.

Rose did not say much, she still looked sleepy; she ate her food in silence. After the table was cleared Aunty sat down with us.

"I'd like to hear about what happened on Titanic if you don't mind Jacky, fair shook me up when I heard you were on it"

Rose and I exchanged looks; we had decided to hold back the information about Cal and his underhandedness. I briefly ran through a diluted version of me meeting Rose, us becoming attached and then the boat sinking and that we had got separated and that Molly had brought us together again.

Aunty looked amazed. "You were both very lucky" she said.

She looked at Rose "You are very quiet, where is your Mother these days dearest? Is she happy for you?"

Rose then spoke softly and quietly about her privileged upbringing and that her family had become penniless and that her Mothers was on the hunt for a rich husband and they had gone a European tour. She told Aunty omitting here engagement to Cal that they were traveling home on the boat.

"So where is Ruth now?" Aunty asked.

"Ruth is in our Santa Monica rented House for now" Rose replied. "She is heavily involved in charity work for unfortunate women; Molly pays her a small allowance and lets her stay in the house in return for her help. Mother had discovered a compassionate side after Titanic" Rose finished her voice wavering. Aunty patted her hand.

"I am sorry that your Mother hasn't been motherly to you Rose. We are all one big family here. Now take Jacks parents" Aunty glanced at me. I smiled at her and nodded to go on.

"Jacks parents were fantastic with Jack; they were very much devoted to him and each other. And now Jacky is the image of his Pa. The same build, blonde hair and blue eyes. But you have your Mothers quality for fitting in anywhere and her graciousness, she was a special lady"

She looked serious for a minute. Words lying unspoken in the air. The rising she brought a photo album to the table and laid it down

"Hope Dawson was very beautiful" Aunty said quietly "Fine dark blonde hair, and such expressive eyes, very slender and so caring and mild mannered. That fire was so awful at least they went together, so sad for Jacky though"

"Are you trying to explain something Janette?"I enquired. Aunty just nodded.

"Looking at you two lovebirds reminded me of your Pa and Ma after their marriage. Similar to you two in more ways than you think"

Rose and looked at each other, she took my hand. Aunty was being cryptic and confusing.

She flipped the album open.

**Rose**

The album open I saw pictures of James and Hope. Aunty was right; Jack was the image of James. Hope was as pretty as she said too. She had a luminous quality on her sensitive face. She did not look like a typical rough set farmer's wife. There were some photos of a baby Jack. I laughed. Jack swirmed.

"Gorgeous he was" Aunty agreed.

Then Aunty turned to the back of the album and brought out a single picture and placed it on the table.

It was of two young girls obviously sisters of about 13 and 10 sitting arms entwined, smiling at the camera. They both had the same sweet smiles, light hair in ringlets and dark eyes, Jack frowned. I looked more closely. The clothes the girls were wearing gave it away and the ornate gardens in the shot behind them.

"Aunty?" Jack echoed.

"Look at their hair and the cut of their clothes" Aunty said urgently. "These are two 1st class young ladies"

"I can see" Jack said "But this is my mother?" Confusion on his face.

Aunty turned wistful "Yes Jack that is you're Mother and her older sister. What your mother and father never told you was that Hope came from a rich prominent family and that she and James defied her family to be together and they cut her off"

Jack and I looked at each other in stunned silence.

"Well I never" I spat out.

"Talk about history repeating itself" Jack quipped.

"Yes she was a Tremaine of Boston. That photo is of Hope and her older sister Demelza. Hope adored her they were inseparable, until the Tremaines married Demelza off young to a rich but horrible Monster"

"Poor Demelza" I said "I can feel sorry for her, what happened to her?" I looked at the radiant Demelza, sold like I nearly had been to the richest highest bidder.

"After her marriage, her husband cut off the contact with the Tremaines. Hope only heard that she died young and unhappy, she had one son but the Hocklys closed rank and we never saw him" Aunty filled in.

"What" Jack and I shouted in unison "Did you say Hockley?" I whispered, ice flowing through me.

I felt as cold as I had in the icy Atlantic.

Aunty was puzzled. "Yes Rose, Demelza Tremaine was married off to a Mr Nathan Hockley of Philadelphia" she said.

**Jack**

Rose turned pale and her eyes glazed.

"Rose!!" Aunty said and caught her as she swooned; Rose managed to pull herself together and sat back upright. Eyes wide in shock.

"What is the matter Rose, you are as pale as a ghost?"

"Aunty you better sit down" I said.

Aunty sat down on the kitchen chair.

"What is it Jack?" she asked, "Why is Rose so upset?" Aunty was getting upset herself.

"Rose, I am going to have to tell her" Rose nodded and tears welled in her eyes I went round to her and put my arms around her shoulders.

"The Hockley's are well acquainted with Rose, Aunty, and with me. To cut it short, Demelza's son and I are cousins."

"I don't understand" Aunty replied.

"Demelza Tremaine Hockley's lost son is called Caledon Hockley and is a right arrogant son of a gun. I and he are cousins as Demelza and my mother were sisters. And well Caledon Hockley was once engaged to Rose, it's very complicated"

"You better tell me" Aunty said confused too, "This all sounds strange" Rose nodded her confirmation.

"Too right its strange" I said "It's strange to me too, but I'll start from when I first saw Rose"

I slowly told Aunty everything, about Cal and his obsession for Rose and his capturing her off the Carpathia and all the details upto date. Tears fell down Roses cheeks as I recounted the story

Aunty hissed "I can't believe it. A son of sweet Demelza ending up to be like that"

Rose suddenly laughed through her tears "Jack," she said "You do realizes you cant possibly be a gutter rat any more, maybe a half gutter rat, you have upper class blood; you and Cal are related!!"

"Yep funny old world isn't it, I am sure he'd be stoked to know I was his cousin Jack descended from the mighty Tremaines of Boston" I mocked.

Rose dried her eyes and we laughed hard. Aunty went out and came back with a paper.

"I just remembered, look at this" and placed the paper open next to the photo.

Our laughter died as we read the headlines from the Eau Claire Gazette

"HOCKLEY BRIDE STILL MISSING" the headline read

"A devastated Caledon Hockley II was intensifying his efforts to find his missing 17 year old Fiancée Rose Dewitt Bukater. He has engaged private detectives to seek her out. "She went down on the Titanic and is in deep shock" Mr Hockley told reporters "My father and I went her back so we can help her and be married as planned". "I will offer a reward to anyone with information"

Rose burst into tears. "On No" she sobbed. I hugged her.

Aunty read the article too.

"You had lucky escape from what you told me" Aunty said carefully

"This Caledon doesn't want to let you go, he sounds dangerous"

"Oh he is" Jack snapped "Even the fact of our legal marriage wouldn't stop him. Rose is just a prize for him"

"Demelza would have been heartbroken. Hope loved her so much and spoke so highly of her" Aunty mused sadly.

"I'll keep Rose safe" I stated.

"Yes we all will, Rose my dear, you are a Dawson and family and that's were you belong" Aunty told her.

"I'll make us some more tea to get over this shock" Aunty soothed and went to make some.

"He'll never get you back" I whispered to Rose "I'll never let you go; you are mine for ever and our child too"


	10. Cals Plan

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Ten– Cals plan**

**Mid October 1912**

**Philadelphia**

**Gerard**

I had received a letter from Emily at breakfast, avoiding Cals sarcastic eyes I took myself into the grounds of Crosswinds to read it. I put a light coat on as the weather was turning chilly.

I wandered down to the lake and sat down on the bank and watched the water lapping gently.

Emily had been so distant. She had left to go home nearby and had been tearful and depressed. I was almost hesitant to read it but I slowly opened the rich paper and read her words

"**My dearest Gerard**

**I miss you so, I apologize for my behavior these last few weeks, and I believe the wedding plans were getting a bit much. Marriage is such a big step. Please don't take this as a sign I don't love you. Gerard you will never know how much and I adore you and you make me laugh and when we are together I am so happy.**

**Please come and visit me at my parent's house where we can talk simply and not have any intrusion from your family. Wishing you would come to visit me soon.**

**Your dearest Emily"**

I frowned, I was pleased at her declarations of love but the reticence to our marriage was still there, when I had first proposed she had been ecstatic and had cried tears of joy. I could not understand her sudden adversion to matrimony and being near my family. I would have to visit her and reassure her. As I though this I heard voices nearby. Father and Cal. The voices carried as they were walking through the grounds. I stayed sitting down on the bank where they could not see me.

My father's voice was hot and angry. Cals voice pleading and wobbly.

"Bonner told me Caledon, that the Bukater Wench also took the diamond after raiding your safe, Can you imagine hearing it from your dammn Valet rather than you."

"I meant to tell you Father but" Cal blustered.

"It's a good job Bonner has tracked them down in Wisconsin. The ticket master at The Santa Monica station saw them board a train. You will have to get down there quick smart. Bonner will come with you"

Father's voice grew more cutting.

"You will get that girl back, and the diamond too by whatever means do you understand me Caledon?"

I gasped not believing what I was hearing. The voices were growing fainter as they walked away form my hearing.

"We know she is with another man, in Chippewa Falls by the name of Jack Dawson" my father raged "You will retrieve both goods no matter what; Bonner will assist you he is well practiced, and keep all this quiet!"

"I will Father, I will leave this evening, and oh I am so sorry" Cal was bleating obviously under pressure

"You are a bloody Hockley Caledon, don't be an embarrasment like your mother was, you find that that girl and the necklace and marry her and I will reinstate you to your fortune do you get that?"

"Yes father..." The voices faded from earshot

I was breathing heavily. I could not grasp what had just happened. My brother was obviously going to extract Rose from where she had fled to from him to be with another man. I had had heard rumors at the club she had been having an affaire with a steerage passenger and had lead Cal a dance. She had always been feisty. So it was true!.

But I was shocked that Cal was going on orders to get her back no matter what! so he could force the girl to marry him so Father would give him his millions back as well as getting back the gaudy necklace he had insisted on buying for Rose I am sure she'd hated it, it was like Cal, big ostentatious and cold. I could not take in how cold and callous he really was! And my Father to boot!

I would have to warn them I would tell Father I was visiting Emily then friends in New York but I would really go to Wisconsin and find this Jack Dawson and Rose. I could not let my brother get there first. He was capable of anything!!

I ran from the lake crushing Emily's letter in my hand as I went.


	11. A new friend and a warning

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Eleven– A new friend and a warning**

**Mid October 1912**

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

**Jack**

Rose and I were sat round in the front palour in front of a warm dancing fire with Aunty Janette and William. I was always surprised that they had no children but they were very fond of my mother and Janette's brother, my father and me. Janette had been like a mother to me and had been a great friend of my Mother Hope. They had always lived nearby near Eau Claire.

The loss of my parents had been too much for me so I lit out much as I missed my Aunty and Uncle I knew they would keep the Farmhouse going. Aunty had promised she take care of it till I ran out of wanderlust as she called my itch to get away.

Well it had certainly gone now, here was I sat reading the evening paper while Rose did some needle point, she was surprisingly good at it and told me she used to do it at finishing school to kill time as she was so bored. Aunty was darning socks. William was dozing in the chair, it was agreed that I would start to give him a hand on the farm in between my painting as The Dawson farm had been in the Family for three generations.

Rose seemed contented as she was smiling as she sewed; she seemed more at peace than I had ever seen her. Our eyes met and I felt that familiar attraction.

"I'll make a pot of tea" Aunty said and made out to the kitchen.

"BANG BANG" someone was thumping hard on the front door.

Rose stifled a cry and dropped her needle point, her easy manner of a few moments ago vanished and she turned white and tense "Jack?" she whispered.

William was awake in a flash. He went to the cabinet and got out his shot gun, we were taking no chances.

He put his fingers to his lips to indicate silence and went out the back door. Rose ran to me and gripped my hand "Jack, is it Cal?" She was terrified.

Aunty rushed in and the three of us waited in suspense.

We could hear raised voices than Uncle Williams's gruff tones, then the kitchen door opening and heavy footsteps.

"Come in here please" William said testily.

We all walked cautiously into the kitchen. Rose hiding behind me. She was shaking.

Uncle William was standing pointing his shot gun at a slim tall young gentle man, dressed up finely. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was just as startled as we were. He dropped his leather valise on the floor oin shock!

"Found him skulking about outside said he need to taa speak ta ya" William said.

"Are you Jack Dawson?" the brown haired, pale looking young man said in modulated tones looking at me

"Who the hell are you?" William barked and him and jabbed him with the gun. The young man gasped and side stepped.

"Yes I am Jack Dawson who are you what do you want£" I yelled.

Rose peeped out from behind me "Why," she cried "It's that you Gerard??"

**Gerard**

I stood looking at the angry fair-haired young man who had just introduced himself at Jack Dawson. His vivid blue eyes were flashing with anger and fear. Behind him stood Rose, a Rose I would not have recognized, dressed simply in a working wool dress, her flame red hair falling down her shoulders. She was clinging to Jacks arm in terror.

The older man and woman were glaring at me. Both farming folk, I could see that, the woman had the same blue eyes as Jack. The tall thin farmer shouted in rough tones

"WHO ARE YA"

"He's Gerard Hockley" Rose said faintly.

"All their eyes looked at me in distaste.

"Hockley!" screamed the older woman. "Your not welcome here, you and your bloody family, POISON" she spat at me.

I had to explain myself and fast with the gun pointed at me. I felt sick.

"I have come to warn you" I said quickly "Caledon knows where you are"

The words sank in. The Older Farmer guns dropped, the lady's hands flew up to her face and Jack looked crosser than hell.

Rose stepped away from Jack. "Are you sure?" she demanded in her educated voice "Cal is coming here? Are you for real Gerard?"

"I am afraid so, it's a plan I overheard, Father wants Cal to bring you home and marry you and retrieve that bloody necklace too"

Rose gave a small Cry. Jack rushed forwards and held her. He was obviously smitten with her and protective. I had never seen Cal so tender with any woman like Jack was with Rose. He was attentive and loving.

Jack passed Rose back to the older lady and came up to me. "You better be telling the truth MR Hockley. Aunty is right your whole Family is poison to us, you better talk"

"I am telling you the truth. I am here to help you, warn you. I am not like my father and brother. Its all about money and position, Cal means to inheirate his fortune by whatever means. Unfortunately he thinks Rose is the key to that. He means to marry her and she'll have the Hockley Heirs"

Jacks cross face relaxed and smile played on his lips.

"That would be funny if it was not so ironic" he said in a warmer voice. He reached out his hand and we shook.

"I am Jack Dawson as you now know. This is Aunty Janette" he nodded to her. "And my Uncle William" William nodded curtly and went off to put the gun away

"And you know Rose," he continued, Rose was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. "I better tell you straight. Rose and I are legally married. And for Cal wanting her to be the Hockley Heir barer, he's a bit late. Rose and I are having a baby in January!"

My Jaw dropped as I looked at Roses figure; of course once you knew it was obvious she was with child, the bump hidden under her thick dress, but still visible.

"Oh My goodness" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me sir" The lady said "I am Janette, I realize you trying to help us, wont you take a seat and I'll make a pot of tea"

Rose was not saying anything she was leaning on Jack.

"Rose go and lie down my darling "He was saying "You don't want to stress the baby, I'll talk to Gerard and we'll work out a plan"

"Excuse me Gerard" She murmured and Jack led her from the room.

"I'll be back down in a bit Gerard" Jack said "Rose just needs a rest first, this has been a shock. She's been through a lot"

Janette offered me a chair and I sat down. She poicked up my vaalise and put it down neatly by the back door.

She was saying "Well isn't this a turn up for the books, well Jack and you will have a lot to talk about for sure"


	12. The Past Returns

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Twelve– The Past Returns**

**Mid October 1912**

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

**Gerard**

Jack came back down the stairs after a while. He was quiet.

"Rose has dropped off" he said rubbing his forehead "God I am tired"

Aunty said to me "Gerard will be staying tonight Jack" Jack nodded impassively.

Aunty passed me a second cup of tea and gave one to Jack, we all sat down. William excused himself saying he was going to check on the outbuildings.

"Where do we start?" Jack said "I can't believe you are that scum's brother"

"Half brother, very different from me" I said "We have the same Father but my mother Sylvie Dubois is Nathan Hockley's 2nd wife, I am more like her"

Jack watched with his blue eyes twinkling with interest. Auntie's eyes were inscrutable. Both were tense. Jack drummed his fingers on the table.

"Your mother, is she a nice woman?" Aunty enquired

"She is French" I said "Very French, passionate and demanding, but she has a shrewd head on her shoulders" I paused.

_Should I tell the truth of our fractured family, hidden beneath decorum and etiquette?_

I breathed deeply "She needs to be strong to be married to my Father, he is a very difficult man to live with he is all supreme and commands his world with efficiency and control, I am ashamed to say. Anyone who gets in his way woe betide them" Anger creeping in my voice.

Jack and Janette exchanged knowing looks.

"I was spared the worst of his rages and ruthlessness as my mother stands between us, I try very hard to be the quiet dutiful son and please him. The fact that he adores my mother makes it easier for me."

"It can't have been easy despite all your trappings of wealth" Jack said, he rested his head on his elbows and listened to me intently.

I continued "It's all about the money and the social standing and the powerful name of the Hockley's. Father expects so much, especially from me but even more so from Caledon"

Jack winced as I said Caledon's name and then drank some tea slowly.

"Cal being the older son has high expectations on his shoulders. He is so like Father they clash so much. Strange that as a child I pitied him, Father molding him to be in his image, no mother to shield him from the brutality of my Father" My mouth twitched with an emotion I could not control.

"I am being candid here" I said softly "Father was vile to Cal. He would beat him with his belt and my mother would stand by and let him. My Mother never liked Cal. She said he hated her from the first day they met as a young child. What can it do for a mans soul and heart when you are whipped like a dog and lashed with harsh words and groomed to be the Hockley heir from a young age and your step mamma hates you and doesn't love you. But Cal is not easy to love..." my voice trailed off. There was silence in the room.

"Poor child" Aunty said and wiped a tear from her eye "Who has grown up to be a cold hearted monster, Jack told us his actions on the Titanic"

Jack who had been quiet spoke up then and told me plainly about Cal and the way he had treated him and Rose on the ship, then he told me of the revelations of Ruth Dewitt Bukater and the fact that my father had ruined the family all in a bid to make way for Cal to marry Rose.

I was appalled...

My cheeks burned "I am nothing like them" I said "I may be a Hockley with everything I could ask for but I try and be a gentleman, Cal and Father have really surpassed themselves"

Jacks smile dropped "I hate to tell you this, Gerard, but it gets worse"

"Oh" I said, wondering how the hell it could get worse. My heart rate increased as Jack started to speak.

"You seem like a decent Guy" Jack said "I will tell you something that must be kept secret. I have only just found this out myself. Aunty gets the photo!"

Aunty went to a drawer in the kitchen cabinet and returned with a dog eared photo and handed it to me

**Jack**

Gerard stared at the photo in confusion and looked at me with big brown puzzled eyes... It was painful having to fill this nice young man in on his family's misdeeds but it had to be done. How he and Cal had the same Father was mind boggling. I could hardly take it in myself. It was all too much for Rose to handle. How Aunty has keep the news for years I did not know.

"I don't understand" he said in his refined voice.

"Two girls" I said "Two sisters, brought up to be society young ladies from a 1st class home. Both expected to marry well, both would have large dowries and their future husbands picked for them by their wealthy Ruthless father""

Gerard looked even more baffled. "What have they got to with us" he asked.

"The elder one, the pretty one all smiles there, is married off young to a very rich high society husband and it's not a happy match. The younger girl sees all this and knows they are plotting the same fate for her. She falls in love with a young man she meets at a country fair who is a poor farmer and runs away him and defies her family. They disown her!"

I paused for breath.

Gerard commented "Its sounds like bad novel" I smiled faintly

"Yes I know it does, but it is all true. The younger sister was called Hope and she is my mother, Hope Dawson"

He looked at the image of my mother as a rich upper-class girl and around at the farm house and all its simplicity.

"Jacks Mother and father were poor but happy" Aunty interrupted "Jacks mother was always a lady even living here amongst all these common folk" she laughed.

Gerard stared at me aghast.

"The most shocking part my dear Gerard is still to come" I drawled putting on a fake snobby accent

I stopped then continued in a normal sober voice "The sisters were Tremaines of Boston. And the elder sister you see in the picture became Mrs Demelza Tremaine Hockley!"

There was silence in the room. Gerard was struggling to digest the news, his face was grey. I helped him along.

"Yep that's right, Dear Cal and I are cousins as our mothers were sisters, and you are I Gerard are step cousins. Small world isn't it? Its done Roses head in I can tell you"

"Demelza Hockley is Cals mother?" Gerard said surprised speaking at last.

"She died when he was nine. My Father never speaks of her except with distaste. This is all strange!" He was staring at the photo in amazement "She would have been my step mamma!"

Aunty put her cup down. "It would have broken Demelza's heart to know what her son is" she said her voice shaking.

"I never met her but Hope always talked about her as a gentle soul who loved flowers and animals and was kind and sweet. She did not deserve to be married to Hockley. She was blessed with artistic ability and would spend hours in the meadows, she and Hope painting flowers and things. Both were very good at drawing"

Aunties' voice turned to pride "Our Jack can draw too"

Gerard laughed suddenly "Well I don't think Cal can draw zilch". He handed the photo back to Aunty "That's so sad about Demelza" he said sweetly.

I brought my portfolio over and showed him some of my drawings and told him of the exhibition and my plans. I liked this step cousin of mine; he was a genuine caring guy.

Gerard then told us of Emily and how he was going to be married soon and that he loved her and was fortunate that she was money too so his Father approved. As he spoke of her his face lit up.

"I am going to take Rose to Lake Wisotta tomorrow, get her out the way and get some fresh air into her, shes so pale. Besides" I grinned "I can catch up on some drawing and Cal will never track us down there. Do you want to come?"

Gerard nodded and smiled broadly. "I would like that, we can talk more"

William walked back in then and said we should take watches with the shotgun in case of any unwanted visitors. I said I would take 1st watch. Aunty shooed William and Gerard upstairs to get some sleep.

Left alone sitting in front of the fire, Uneasiness sat on me. I would happily put a bullet through Cal if he came within hundred yards of Rose and me. At least Gerard was on our side and was an ally


	13. At Lake Wisotta Part One

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Thirteen– At Lake Wisotta Part 1**

**Mid October 1912**

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

**LAKE WISOTTA**

**Rose**

Jack was sleeping as I lay looking at him, his face angelic and kissed his head and stroked his hair, his eyes opened slowly, "Rose" he whispered sleepily.

I lay back down next to him, we lay looking at each face to face. "Are you ok?" he said looking at my worried face.

"I can't help but be concerned Cal will turn up" I whispered.

Jack pulled me to him and started kissing my face, my eyes, and then my mouth. "I will always look after you" he murmured pressing him self against me and kissing me deeply.

"Didn't I promise to love and cherish you Mrs Dawson" he told me. "We are all going to Lake Wisotta today, get outta here and we'll make some plans, maybe we'll have to move on I don't know. We will not be divided by anyone"

"I don't want to leave here" I pouted and turned away from him

"Someday Jack we will have to confront the demon that is Caledon Hockley" I burst out and slid out the bed.

Jacks eyes clouded. "Rose, we will have to plan, we have the baby coming any time soon"

I started dressing quickly and pulling my clothes on quickly.

"Yes that's right, don't forget you'll be a father soon, get up" I snapped "we can't miss your day out at the lake with your new friend Gerard Hockley"

"Rose" Jack scolded, "Calm down, we'll get things straight, I promise you. Gerard is alright, I need his insight on what to do next"

He came up behind me and turned me round. "You spitfire" he laughed "That's what I love about you, your fire. We'll get through this together" Love shined in his eyes. I sank into his arms and rested my head on his shoulders.

"I trust you Jack" I said quietly and held him close.

**Jack**

Once we were all up and ready to go Aunty prepared a picnic basket. Gerard was yawning and looked strangely out of place in his fine clothes.

Rose was wearing a simple blue gingham check dress with a white shawl over it and a wide brimmed straw hat with her flowing hair in a pony tail. She looked like a lovely country maiden and I told her this. "Its much more comfortable in this than been all corseted" she said smiling. She had recovered her spirits well.

"After lunch when the light starts to fade I am going to go the Chippewa Falls bank and deposit that dammned Necklace and our cash" I said quietly in Roses ear

"I have slipped them in our picnic basket, don't want to leave them lying round the house, not when Aunty and Williams are off to the Eau Claire Farmers Market today. Its best they are out all day, don't want to get them involved any more than they need to be"

Rose looked serious "Yes for the best" she echoed

Gerard asked "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh just going to pop in to town after lunch to make some deposits" I said absent mindedly. Gerard shrugged.

"We better go" Rose said, anxious to be away.

I picked up the basket and Gerard followed bringing the picnic blanket and my portfolio.

"Aunty" I called. "Lock up the house well and be vigilant. Make sure William carries his shotgun."

**Rose**

Lake Wisotta looked beautiful in the soft autumn light. The leaves were just starting to turn yellow and it was not too cold. Jack and I stood hand in hand and looked at our reflections in the rippling water.

"Can you believe I ice fished out there, damn cold, I fell in when I was ten and my dad hauled me out" he laughed.

Gerard was laying out food awkwardly, spilling some of the home made lemonade. We laughed at him "You can tell has never done that in his life" Rose cried. Gerard gave a wistful smile.

We all sat and enjoyed Aunties home made lunch and then Jack and I laid down sated and full. Gerard said he wanted to go off and explore the nearby woods and lake side and said he'd be back shortly. We told him not to get lost.

"I'll start drawing in a minute of the lake" he said dreamily. He was lying next to me on the blanket. He turned onto his side and watched me and one hand reached out and stroked my hair. "You look so beautiful" he said

"The baby makes you bloom like a beautiful Rose" he quipped.

"OH Jack what I am going to do with you" I giggled "That's so lame"

He ran a hand over my large tummy; he watched the baby's movements intently and laughed out loud as the baby gave a sharp kick. "Crumbs he's a bit lively isn't it" Jack commented.

"It?" I said "IT! You can't call the baby that" Jack smiled at me, his blue eyes warm and tender

We entwined hands.

"We better think of some names" he said "What about Herman for a boy, Henrietta for a girl"

"Oh YOU" I scoffed and smacked him lightly across his arms.

He laughed and then started to sing to me "Up she goes up she goes, Josephine..." I joined in and we fell about laughing, holding each other giggling.

_Memories of us after the steerage party walking on the deck us singing that silly song enjoying a moment of hilarity and fun. He had touched my heart even then._

"Hey Jack" I cried then "Josephine, that can be a girls name. Jack for you if it's a boy"

Jack looked thoughtful "I like that, Josephine" he said.

We faced each other and he pulled me close to him. "You make me happy" he said tenderly and then kissed me.

As we kissed I suddenly heard a sharp snapping sound nearby and I broke the kiss and turned sharply in sudden fear.


	14. At Lake Wisotta Part Two

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Fourteen– At Lake Wisotta Part two**

**Mid October 1912**

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin **

**LAKE WISOTTA**

**Cal**

It pained my heart and made my head spin as I crouched low behind the bramble bush, watching HIM the gutter rat as large as life, the blonde hair catching the sun. His laugh echoing round the lake. She was lying next to him, dressed like a peasant wench; she was laughing too, their happy laughter carrying on the wind. They were kissing.

_She was never like this with me, cold and formal. If I kissed her she'd turn her cheek and wince, all ice princess. What did he have that I didn't. He could not offer anything to her. I could give her the world. _

"_Open your heart to me Rose" I had whispered when I gave the Heart of the Ocean. She had looked at me clear cold eyes pretending she hadn't heard me. _

Bonner kneeling next to me nudged me. Tears filled my eyes. I could not take my eyes off the horrendous image of Rose kissing Jack passionately, blonde hair and red combined.

Oh what a journey to find them. The private detective had traced them to Santa Monica and lots of bribes and

co-ersion later the station master had revealed their whereabouts as they had left by train.

Arriving in the hick hillbilly town by car, money had soon loosened the tongue of the innkeeper who was quick to let me know how the young Dawson's had arrived home. Master Jack and his girl were living in ramshackle farmhouse with the elderly Aunty and Uncle. Eagle eyed Bonner had been told by a neighbor where they had gone with a picnic hamper.

So here we were. Bonner nudged me again in the ribs. I looked at him, He was no Lovejoy. He was a valet in a thousand but Bonner was astute and loyal. As I shifted my body, my foot snapped a twig. It sounded like a gun shot. I held my breath and cursed inwardly.

Rose nearby gave a small gasp and clung Jack. He spun around and jumped to his feet panic on his steerage rat face.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

Bonner tapped his pocket to indicate to me he had his gun I nodded reaching into my pocket for mine. The gun I had procured on the Carpathia from a steward. It had enabled me to lure Rose from the dockside and now it would help me secure her again. A smile played on my lips.

_She would be mine again, I would get rid of the gutter snipe once and for all and the Hockley fortune would be rightfully mine._

**Rose**

I crouched behind Jack. He was shouting for whoever it was to come out.

_I knew, he was like poison drip feeding into my life. He was so close I could almost smell him. The hairs on my neck stood up in terror. I held myself tightly crouched down in a tiny ball._

"Come out, we know your there" Jack screamed, whirling about looking desperately.

I heard rustling behind us and Jack and I turned to the sound of the noise

"Hello Sweetpea" droned a familiar voice turning my blood cold. I felt the colour drain form my face.

Cal was stood there dressed in a black suit. He had a gun trained on us. Bonner was next to him his gun aimed at Jacks head.

Jack gulped and pushed me behind him.

"Cal," he said quietly "What do you want?"

**Jack**

The gun barrel was trained on me. Cal walked towards me his dark eyes narrowed and cold. They glittered with an unexplainable intensity. Rose was shivering behind me.

"Hello Gutter Rat" he mocked "I have come for what is mine"

"No" Rose cried and stumbled to her feet "I will never go with you" she screamed at him. She clutched my arm tightly.

Cals eyes drank her in; he gazed at her with hungry eyes then his expression contorted. "YOU'RE PREGNANT" he yelled with the anguish of a wounded animal.

**Cal**

"Rose" I cried. My body in shock. She was pregnant. Her belly distended, heavy with child. Anger chilled my blood.

"How could you" I cried hysterically "How could you, MY WIFE, do it with him, have a brat by him!!!!"

Bonner glanced sideways at me and took charge.

"You Boy" he barked at Jack. "Over here" Jack grabbed Rose tighter.

"Get off her" I yelled. Bonner went forward and gestured Jack to stand to one side " Jack was whispering to Rose it would be alright

He stepped to one side and I walked up to him slowly. Fear in those blue eyes but defiance too.

"You little shit, I will make you pay. I always win I told you that on the boat, you should have drowned, you piece of trash " I slammed my fist into his stomach hard. He fell awkwardly.

"Jack! Please Cal don't" Roses was screaming. Bonner walked over the prone Jack and pulled him to his feet and frog marched him off with the gun pointed in his back "Rose, stay strong" Jack shouted.

"JACK" JACK" Rose was wailing. I walked over to her.

Tear tracks down her face; she trembled and recoiled as I reached her

"Rose, my sweet Rose" I said softly and touched her much loved face.

_Images playing in my head. Rose and I in Paris on her sixteenth birthday, me asking her to marry me Her smiles and acceptance, the only time she had kissed me with passion. It was so good at the start. We visited museums, went to parties, danced laughed and joked, when had the rot set in? By Titanic she was freezing me out. The more I tried to love her the more cold she was._

I waved the gun in her face.

The green eyes filled with tears. Her body horribly distorted by the baby. Her clothes looked like shit. Her rich hair in a milkmaid's simple ponytail. She looked like trash.

"You look a fright, what have you done to yourself?" I said belligerently.

"You can't do this Cal" she wept.

"I am married to Jack, this is his baby, you can't do this, please just leave" she pleaded her voice trembling.

I went right up to her and grabbed an arm and hissed in her face

"I can do what I want; we are leaving together, we'll get the brat adopted then you'll be MY WIFE, Do you understand?"

Tears fell faster down her face

"I am Jacks wife Cal, I will never come with you" She spat out.

"What does he have that I don't?" I spat back

"LOVE, LOVE! I LOVE HIM" she retorted "I never loved you"

_The words hurt. Oh it hurt_

"You forget yourself my dear" I said sarcastically. Anger blurring my vision.

"I am a Hockley; if you don't behave and do as you're told the gutter rat dies"

"JACK" she screamed with a voice full of anguish.

Nearby Bonner had Jack kneeling with his hands on the back of his head, Bonner had the pistol in the back his neck

"One word and Bonner will blow him away" I crowed. "Execute him like a dog!"

"Now will you come with me Rose," I barked at her and laughed.

Defeat crept in her eyes "You leave me no choice" she said quietly "Don't hurt Jack, please"

Our eyes met. "He's dead either way" I said coldly. She started to yell inhumanly. I slapped her face hard and she stopped, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Cal, please don't hurt Rose and the baby" Jack called faintly.

I could not believe the Gutter rat was still trying to protect her after I had then caught like a rabbit in snare.

Bonner smashed him in the back of the head with the gun and Jack collapsed unconscious.

"Please Cal" Rose whimpered, snot running down her face.

"Please, Please" her words faded. She was whipped, broken. Mine now, right where I wanted her. And I knew it!

"Right Bitch where is the necklace you took, I will have that back too" I demanded.

**Gerard**

Coming back from my walk I heard raised voices shouts and screams. I ducked back into the undergrowth and made my way to the sounds on hands and knees.

I heard a familiar voice demanding that Rose was coming back with him. Caledon!!!

_Oh my god he had found them I did not know how but he had..._

I reached behind me and felt a large knurled heavy stick; I picked it up and with my heart thumping in my hest I crept up towards the valet who had his back to me, who had Jack before him lying still.

_Was I too late was Jack dead_?.

Roses anguished sobs tore my heart Cal was caressing her cheek with his hands. She looked terrified. He was waving a gun about like a lunatic.

_My brother was mad, did he think he could take anything he wanted at any cost. What had my father done to warp him to be this twisted sicko!!_

I surveyed the scene. Both Cal and the valet had their backs to me. I had to act.

Jack groaned and came round; the valet grabbed by the collar and hauled him onto his knees execution style.

Adrenaline pumped through me. I raised the stick higher and charged full tilt at the valet, yelling like a marauding warrior.

Jack

I could feel the metallic coldness of the gun in my neck. Bonner was sniggering. Fear made me numb. I was cornered. My head thumped with pain.

Rose was sobbing hard. Cal was murmuring gibberish to her and touching her face and she was stood unmoving.

_I did not want to die. Not like this. I had almost died once after the boat sank, I was not ready to die. I could not lose Rose twice._

"Jack I heard her cry. "Jack" in a cracked moan.

The next sound that filled my ears came from behind me, an animalistic war cry. Quick running movements and a sickening thud!

Bonner behind me fell down behind heavily. His blood splattering me.

"Jack, Jack are you ok??"

It was Gerard. He had felled Bonner with a crack across the head. He stood panting holding the heavy stick.

**Cal**

I heard Bonner fall down, I whirled round the gun poised. Jack was scrambling to his feet. Bonner on the deck, bleeding from his head. Gerard my brother stood there wielding a heavy bit of tree. Anger flashing in his normally bland eyes.

"CALEDON PUT THE GUN DOWN!" He commanded. I sneered at him

"NO" I cried. _He would not win_

"You can't have the fortune Gerard, you cant, Father will reinstate it me once I marry Rose"

I pulled Rose close to me, she whimpered and tried to pull back but I held her firm.

"Cal" Jack shouted "She's legally married to me, You cant undo that, let her go she's not use to you now"

I eyed him up, he stepped forward.

"Get back" I demanded.

"Rosie is coming with me" I pointed the gun at him.

**Jack**

Cals face was sneering and cruel, he started to walk off dragging Rose at gunpoint. Gerard and looked at each other helplessly.

Rose was crying pitifully. This was not good for the baby.

I made a decision

It_ could lead to me being shot_

"Cal" I called. He stopped and looked at me "I'll trade you"

"What" he said, confusion replacing his gloating expression.

"The necklace I have the "Heart of the Ocean" I said I slowly edged towards the picnic basket

"Where is it?" he cried and took his eyes from Rose and fixed them on me.

"Trade" I shouted harshly "Rose for the necklace"

"Never, I want both" he yelled, waving the gun in the air.

Rose and I looked at each other. I nodded to her "Trust me" I mouthed. Her eyes widened and she nodded back briefly understanding.

"Get the necklace" he barked and stepped away from Rose and walked towards me. I stared him down. I would have to call his bluff

I smiled "Ok you win, I'll let you have the necklace and Rose, come and get it"

Cal smiled "I knew you'd see sense Jack" he said.

I moved keeping my eyes on him and pulled the necklace out from the hamper.

The sunlight bounced off it as I swung it back and forth.

"Is this it?" I played with Cal.

"Give it to me" he came closer, our eyes locked

_This was a game and Caledon Hockley was going to lose for the first time ever._

He was nearly on top of me I could feel his hot breath, his eyes transfixed on the flashing diamond necklace.

"Here you are" I said keeping my tone normal.

Cals hand reached out for it, his eyes gleaming.

In the last instance before he touched it I threw it hard to the right.

Cal gave a scream of anguish and dived for it dropping his gun and as he lost concentration on me I smashed him hard on the chin and he spun around and he fell like a stone!

"That's courtesy of the Chippewa Falls Dawson's" I mocked. He was out cold. The necklace lying just short of his fingertips.

"Jack" Rose said and ran in to my arms and I embraced her tightly

"It's over Rose, Its over", He'll never win again" I told her.

Both Cal and the Valet out for the count! Both lying inert on the ground.

Gerard ran over "I'll sort my brother out and that Valet too, I have the guns, I'll have to get the polive involved and then they will escort my stupid brother home and explain his actions to Father. A pig my father may be but he would not condone murder"".

Rose just cried in my arms, shaken and upset.

"I'll never let go of you Rose, never" I swore. "You are my wife for always"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Yes I know like it reads like the final scene but haven't finished yet. Watch this space. MORE TO COME!!


	15. True Colours

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Fifteen–True Colours**

**December 1912**

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

**Jack**

It was drawing near to Christmas time and the seasons were changing to be wintry and cold. There would be ice on lake Wisotta before long, time was just slipping away before our eyes.

The Doctor came down the stairs after examining Rose and asked to see us all, she was getting near to her due date and we wanted to make sure all was well.

We face the gray-haired Local man Dr Forester with quizzical looks

"How is she Doctor?" Aunty Janette asked. William grunted behind her.

"Mrs Morgan, Mrs Dawson needs to take things quietly; the pregnancy is reaching its advanced stages now. The baby seems healthy despite what you have informed me has transpired to her and her extreme youth"

The Doctor seemed skeptical of the story of going down on Titanic and Cal and the drama that had unfolded. The fact in his eyes we were a mismatched young couple. A steerage class farm boy married to an extremely young obviously well-bred woman was odd I supposed. It did sound "Like a bad Novel" to quote Gerard. Sleepy Chippewa Falls did not normally have such exciting events happen here.

The Doctor flashed me a condescending look. I stiffened. Aunty laid her hand on my arm.

"So Mrs Dawson should have a normal labour and a healthy baby" she summarized.

"I presume so, a most resilient baby. I would keep Mrs Dawson resting until the delivery. I am afraid however that the baby could still present itself early, delayed shock and all that"

"Thank you Doctor" and Aunty handed him some money. The Doctor tipped his hat to us as he left. "Please engage Mrs Brown the midwife when contractions start, she is most capable" as he picked up his bag he turned to me and addressed me most coldly "Oh Mr Dawson, I would not advise any more children for a while, Mrs Dawson will need time after the birthing to recuperate"

I flushed and started forward. Aunty restrained me as we bid good day to the pompous man.

"Leave it Jack, He just thinks he's a cut above, little does he know of our family connections," she giggled referring to the Tremaine link

William laughed and it diffused the tension.

"I am so glad Rose is ok, the last few months have been very testy," I said.

_Testy! Huh that was an understatement. __After being kidnapped at gunpoint by a furious, Cal and his valet intent on dragging Rose back to be Cals bride so Cal could carry out his Fathers wishes. The fact that Rose was married and heavily pregnant had somewhat scuppered Cals plan._

We had to thank Gerard for thwarting the Valet, and giving me the chance to disable Cal. I must say I landed him one hell of a punch. It was very satisfying and I was not a violent man. Once both aggressors were out cold and Gerard had them at gunpoint Gerard had me go for the police and because of Gerard and his nobility the police had arrested Cal and the Valet on GBH charges and we had all stood and watched them being carted off in a police car.

Cal once he came round was stunned into silence. The aggression he had showed gone. His face bruised. He just stared at Rose with haunted black eyes, the sorrow in them clear to see. Rose stared back at him with unashamed hatred. To see Cal in handcuffs was sobering, how the rich have fallen. Images of me marched out of the plush staterooms in Titanic in handcuffs accused of stealing made me wince.

We made eye contact briefly. He knew he was beaten. The arrogance gone. "Oh if you knew what I knew about our families" I thought.

I felt pity for him now knowing about his childhood. Nathan must be a monster to have demanded so much of his son. Cal knew he had crossed the line.

Rose spat at him "Don't come near us again Hockley" She screamed "Scum"

Cals brow crinkled in agony and pain. I think he had loved Rose in his way but they were too different spirits. Oil and water. He would have crushed her and she would have rebelled and fought him every inch.

His lips moved as he neared me dragged by two police men our eyes met in a brief mutual understanding. He knew that he had not won, he knew Rose was lost. As he passed me he whispered "Sorry".

One single word. The valet heard and started shrieking that we had blackened the name of Hockley and we would pay. Cal shouted for the valet to shut it.

Gerard stood pale watching hiss elder brother taken away. No word exchanged between the brothers. A gulf as wide as the ocean that had taken Titanic between them.

The van left as we stood staring after it. Rose was sobbing hard in my arms.

"Thank you Gerard, I can never thank you enough" I said "I must get Rose home, will you help me" we picked up our stuff. I picked up the necklace and put it back in the hamper. The necklace had foiled Cal, its opulence had dazzled Cal and given me a split seconds advantage Rose was exhausted and Gerard and I carried Rose between us.

"I'll have to find out what will happen to the pair of them," he said in low voice. "I am so sorry Jack, Cal brings nothing but chaos, I will have to speak to the police and Father"

I felt sorry for Gerard. We slowly walked to the farmhouse and tried to take in what had happened.

--------------------------------------------

The last two months had been quiet Rose and I spent time talking and reflecting. Gerard had left to go home after we agreed to keep in touch. Our kinship making us fast friends.

Our baby slowing Rose up and tiring her. She spent long days with Aunty who was showing her how to cook and clean. We laughed at her early attempts of burnt cakes and bread.

Slowly the colour returned to her cheeks and she and Janette became closer. There was warmth between them that she and Ruth never had.

I helped William round the farm and got used to manual work, I can't say I enjoyed it but coming back to Rose in the evening and we all sat and ate as a family was nice and joked and laughed It was something both Rose and I had missed in our lives for a long time.

We were a family.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Dec 1912 Christmastime**

"**Crosswinds" Philadelphia**

**Gerard**

"Now Gerard" my Father was standing in his mahogany study, smoking a cigar and looking pensive.

"You know Caledon is coming home today, He has been living out with the Faulkner's whilst on bail these last two months, and everything's been cleared up" he cleared his throat. This business was Cal was making him uneasy, unusual for him.

When I arrived home on the back of the telegraph informing him that Cal was in a lot of bother he was actually initially speechless to hear his son and the Valet were under arrest.

We had our first argument as he defended Cal to the hilt. He was shocked to hear I had been there and started questioning why. I told him I had heard him instruct Cal to retrieve Rose at any cost. He shouted back he meant bribes and a bit of persuasion not murder! What sort of man did I think he was? I said nothing and let my eyes talk for me.

I had learnt a lot about my family. My fathers influence everywhere and not a benign one either. I was even short with my Mother, the news was that my Father pulled many strings and knew people meant he got Cal off and the charges dropped. I threatened to testify against Cal.

My Father raged at me and I saw the true man and did not like what I saw. He said I was a Hockley and should behave as one. I shouted back that he had made Cal jump through hoops all his life like a performing dog and I would not. I would marry whom I choose and live my life being fair and decent. He had blanched and stared at me. No more words were needed. The gulf between me and my Father and brother had grown which was to last a lifetime. The only thing of happiness was me looking forward to seeing Emily but she was not answering my letters and when I called round her staff said she was uncontactable presently.

Therefore, my mood was tense and short.

The smoke from the cigar rose in the air. My Father coughed.

"I know you are not happy with the turn of events" The words fell heavily in the air.

"Oh you can be sure I am not Father" I retorted bitterly.

"I am not too happy myself, what can I say, Caledon had overstretched himself" he muttered

"No excuse Father" I said to him bold, me all my life keeping out of hiss way and being subservient to him, no more! He just could not believe my truculence towards him and he did not verbally tongue lash me as he would Cal.

"Overstretched himself" I mocked "You were not there Caledon had taken leave of his senses. Pulling out guns, acting like a gangster. That bloody Valet had the young lad down on his knees with a gun at the back of his head. Rose was heavily pregnant and Cal pointed a gun at the woman he was supposed to adore!"

My father blinked. "It's so inconvenient, everything was fine until Titanic," he said, his dark eyes unashamed. The man had no idea of what Caledon had done and to my kin and would not see things any different.

"Bah Titanic" I said heatedly "From all accounts, the girl was coerced into an engagement with Caledon beforehand under duress from the mother and you! I also hear in certain circles that your son behaved less than gentlemanly on the ship"

"What are you implying?" My father countered. The eyes starting to flash. The Quick Hockley temper on the rise.

I was not afraid of him. I would not be ruled; even if he cut me off, I did not care anymore. My mother would always support me. This made me more headstrong and willful I could not give a toss for the name Hockley anymore after seeing the close family bonds of the Dawson's. My own family were cold and distant.

I thought of them speaking of Demelza Hockley. My fathers first wife, treated badly from all accounts married off to my father at 16 by all accounts, a gentle creature, no match for my father's ways and iron will.

The dislike wrote itself on my face. Fathers eyes narrowed even more, "I will not have you speak to me like this Gerard," he barked

"I will say what I wish to you," I shouted back. His face reddened. He stubbed the cigar out roughly.

"You will have to tell Caledon that Rose Dewitt Bukater is off limits now, you will have to stress that she is married and with child. You will have to restore his money to him, Father. That's was all he was looking for"

Father was silent. He coughed again.

"Come on Father, you have sorted out all the trouble he was in" I yelled, "Now let him sort himself out. Give him what he wants and let him leave Rose and her family alone. You were the instrument that brought about all this! You've made Caledon the man he is..." My voice rose. Father stood up tried to interrupt

"No you will listen for once. You rule us all, Caledon acted like a bastard and you excuse him, you are a control freak, you, you..." The words stuck in my throat loathing making me shake.

"Gerard" a softy female voice besides me said, my mother touched my arm. It diffused the argument.

The words faded away. Father and I faced each other staring angrily

"Did you hear how Gerard spoke to me?" Father said.

She looked at him steadily, she was a strong woman, even my father could not rule her, that why he respected her.

"Nathan, Gerard is right to a point," she said in a smooth voice. My father started to bluster but she silenced him.

"We have all done things that we are not proud off" she said pointedly to him and the two exchanged a look.

"You have pushed and pushed Caledon. I know he is not easy, but now you must restore his portion to him and make it clear that his ex-fiancée is off limits. This will help things"

My Father blew out heavily if hearing facts for the first time.

"Oh "he said, "I weary of all this conflict, I just wish Gerard to marry as soon as possible and make his own way, he can run the Virginia side. Caledon will have his portion restored but he must marry to achieve this"

"Nathan" mother said, Father held up a hand and stopped her

"We will find a new bride for him, one more suitable," he said cuttingly. "He can receive his dues when he marries, minus the costs of that necklace and he can stop chasing the Bukater girl as you say; now END OF!"

Father shot us both a look and walked stony faced out the study.

Mother and I looked at each other. Her warm brown eyes fixed on me and she stroked my head as she had as a child

"You are brave to speak to your father like that, but you must rein in your woes with him now Gerard. He has stated what must be done. Do not push him anymore. We will deal with Caledon"

"Mother" I simply said and hugged her.

"Gerard you have become a very wonderful gentleman, I am so proud off you," she whispered as she held me." Emily is a lucky girl"

"Mamma, you are wonderful too" I replied.

At least Father had agreed to be sensible. I was dreading seeing Caledon again. I must let Jack and Rose know what had transpired. At least Cal would stay away from them now I hoped and they were forever out of his reach!


	16. JJ

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Sixteen –"JJ"**

**31****st**** December 1912**

**Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin**

**Rose**

The smell of cooking wafted up stairs in the small Dawson Farm house, I was having an early afternoon sleep before one of Auntie's substantial lunches. Getting comfortable was difficult, my stomach had expanded so much in the last few weeks and made sleeping not easy. Jack spent a lot of time following me around and making sure I rested and acting just like an expectant father. It made me laugh!

Even Jack was looking not as slim as he had been due to Auntie's meals. Christmas day she had made a feast fit for a king but I could not eat much.

Events since April had been crowding my head. Thinking of my Mother who was doing tireless charity work and was helping people less fortunate than us, she was due to visit in the New Year with Molly Brown too.

Sometimes I felt like I was living in a dream and was waiting for the bubble to burst. Cal had nearly done that but for Jack and Gerard's quick thinking.

Ironically, it was the necklace that had distracted Cal, he had been so busy trying to grab it Jack had time to punch his lights out.

The necklace and all our money now safely in a cash deposit box at the bank! I considered the necklace payment for Cals behavior.

Jack and our love was everything I could ever want or desire!

Jack if sensing my thoughts had raised a glass and proposed a toast to "All the lost souls of Titanic – may they rest in peace" as we all echoed "Rest in peace" Jack said in a small strained voice "We were nearly lost our own souls, we escaped by the skin of our teeth" then to me he said

"We are so lucky Rose; we have so much when others lost everything. If someone had told me that when I won that hand of poker for the tickets that I would meet my future wife and we would be having a child by the close of the year I would have said they were mad"

Aunty said, "You and Rose are lucky to have found each other, you are well suited and the baby will compliment our family. Jacks parents would have so proud of you both. Rose is a lovely girl"

Tears formed in Jacks eyes as Aunties kind words "Thank you" he whispered.

Now lying with thoughts running through my head I tried not to think of the coming baby. I really had no idea of what to expect of the labour, and even when Aunty discreetly explained to me the process, I was shocked they did not teach you things like that in finishing school!

Jack came quietly into the room with a mug of broth for me.

"Rose" he said in a caring tone. "I have brought you some broth, but I also need to speak to you"

I opened my eyes and struggled to a sitting position. Jack set the mug down and put a pillow behind me.

"You look really uncomfortable, how's the baby?" he asked sitting down next to me and taking my hand and kissing it as he had on the grand staircase of Titanic.

"I have always wanted to do that" he joked "Saw it in a movie the once!"

I laughed and punched his arm lightly. "You joker" I quipped then spoke more seriously "Baby is very low down now, just want it out now, I have a dull ache starting too"

Jacks eyes clouded with worry "I am scared" he said in a small voice, his hand still in mine. "I'll send Aunty up in a minute"

"We'll be fine Jack to have anything else, Aunty will be around and the midwife" I said reassuringly but inside I was apprehensive.

Jack squeezed my hand and then released it; I picked up the broth and sipped it as he pulled a letter from his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's from Gerard" he replied tersely and frowned "Not good news for Cal"

"Spill Dawson what's gives?" I demanded ignoring the worsening aching feeling

"He says that Cal had been cleared of all charges and has been allowed to return to the family home now he doesn't have to stay with friends according to his bail conditions"

We looked at each other. Jack looked peeved. "He got off because Daddy brought the authorities off. Poor Gerard was livid and has been arguing with the father about it

"Wow" I said, "Not surprised about Cal wriggling out of it" I said in a matter of fact way "Daddy is a powerful man. I just want Cal to keep away from us. Fancy Gerard standing up to Nathan, he's not as man to cross" I frowned as I recalled Nathan Hockley.

Dark haired and eyed like Cal but he had such a presence and a loud imposing voice. He had scared mother rigid and people acquiesced to him and tiptoed round him. He was a man born to be a leader and be ruthless too. Having cheated my Father of all we had proved that. Just because Cal had wanted me and to make certain of me becoming Cals wife. What a twisted family the Hockley's were!

Jack grinned suddenly, his smile lighting up his boyish face like a light bulb. "Well Gerard had some good news too, well not for Cal anyway. His father had forbidden him to contact us and is planning on marrying him off ASAP and will restore his fortune then apparently Cal is not impressed but has agreed as he wants to get his money"

I returned Jacks smile then grimaced as pain shot through my belly. Jack grabbed the cup off me.

"Rose?" he asked anxiously.

"Just a twinge" I faked "What else did Gerard say?"

"He said that Emily is playing it cool and has been indisposed and he hasn't seen her and is very concerned. In fact, he said that her Father had requested a family meeting. Very strange" Jack told me

I sighed aloud, the dull ache was worsening.

"Poor Gerard, being a Hockley, I'd rather be a Dawson any day Owwwch" I said breathlessly "Owwwch Jack"

"Rose?" he said again in confusion as I held my stomach and groaned.

"Talking of Dawson's," I said through gritted teeth. "I think baby Dawson is on the way, get Aunty to get the midwife"

Jack gasped and brought his hand to his mouth. He looked startled "I'm on the way, oh my god, oh my god" he said and leapt to his feet flustered and was off calling loudly for Aunty to hurry. Our baby was coming!

**JACK**

Perspiration soaked my brow as I knelt down besides Rose who writhed on the bed. Aunty was the other side murmuring words of encouragement. The Midwife Mrs Brown a stout hearty woman at the foot of the bed supervising.

She had tried to eject me from the room to join William waiting in the kitchen below but the moment I had tried to pull away from Roses tenacious grip she howled like banshee and would not let go.

"Come on Mr Dawson" Mrs Brown said efficiently "Go down and wait, a birthing chamber is no place for a man"

Rose had sworn at her and clung to me piteously "Jack, do not go, No, I cannot let you go" Tears fell down her cheeks." He is staying I need him!" she shouted

"Is Mrs Dawson always this determined?" Mrs Brown asked shocked by Rose. Aunty and I smiled at each other

"Yes" we said in unison.

Aunty said to the midwife "You better let Mr Dawson stay, their inseparable, you wont part them"

"Well if it helps Mrs Dawson, she is awful stressed" she replied doubtfully the said to me "If you stay, keep quiet, hold her hand and mop her head, No man should be here really. Mrs Morgan please get hot water and towels"

I nodded and so I stayed.

Rose had her eyes screwed shut and was moaning as each contraction wracked her body. Her fingers dug into mine.

"It hurts, it hurts," she cried. I wiped her hand with a cool cloth. I was terrified. I had never known women went through such pain and it had seemed like hours since it had begun. The morning light was starting to creep in through the window.

"Is it always like this?" I whispered to my Aunt in terror.

_What had I done, to place Rose in this situation and to have her go through all this pain. I felt so guilty._

Aunty laughed on seeing my stricken face. Above Roses moans, she replied in a wry tone "Yes it's all normal Jack, not pleasant but something that has to be endured. Your Mother Hope was the same when you were born. There was I holding her hand, poor thing did not have a clue either, guess they don't teach high class ladies the basics" she gave a mirthless laugh

"And you're Father James. Pacing up and down outside like a demented thing. Mind you he tock one step inside the birthing room and nearly fainted clean away, good on you for being here"

Rose wailed loudly interrupting Aunty." I want to push"

"We're getting close" Mrs Brown said and then came over to Rose and said in clear tones "Now Mrs Dawson, on each contraction I want you to bear down and push, you are fully dilated so baby will be here soon" Rose nodded, her hair clinging damply to her red face.

"Jack" Rose said, her nails hurting my hand

"It's ok Rose, Just push when you contract, come on you can do this" I said encouragingly having so much respect for her going through this ordeal to have our child. "I love you, do this for us" I whispered to her. Our eyes met briefly and understanding flashed.

"I'll never let go," I added so only she could hear.

She did not reply, gave a loud anguished cry, and threw her head back.

"Nearly there, nearly there, push Rose, "Aunty yelled "That's it darling"

Rose yelled with agony and it hurt my ears I tried not to look down at the foot of the bed and concentrate on Rose

Then with tiny cross newborn cries, our baby slid into the world.

--------------------------------------------------------

**ROSE**

I lay back gasping my whole body aching. My eyes heavy and tired it felt just like treading water in the frozen cold sea and feeling my limbs become like lead. I heard Jacks exclamations then he was by my side nudging me awake.

"Rose, the baby is here, the baby is here" he garbled excitedly. I was too tired to speak. I could hear cooing and arrhing over the baby by Aunty.

"It's a girl" Aunty called to me." A healthy girl"

Jack hugged me. "We did it" he said triumphantly "I am a dad!"

I struggled to stay awake. Aunty on seeing my state handed the baby now wrapped in blankets to the midwife who said she would check her over.

"Jack" Aunty said, "Come on now lets us sort Rose out, you can come back in a moment, go and Tell William all is well and you have a daughter"

Jack kissed me then left grinning that he had a daughter.

Aunty and the midwife sorted me out and put in a clean nightshift and tucked me in clean sheets

"First birth is always rough Mrs Dawson" she told me "The baby is healthy and a good weight and has a good set of lungs, a right feisty one!"

The Midwife picked up the now whimpering bundle out of the crib and passed her to me propped up in bed with pillows and then excused herself from the room

I looked down tenderly at the crinkled up tiny mewling baby.

She had blonde fuzz on her head and then she opened her eyes, yawned, and revealed bright big sky blue eyes. Jacks eyes. My heart stirred. This baby was mine, ours, conceived in the last terrible hours of Titanic. Here safe and well. A miracle!

Aunty peeped over and chuckled, her blue eyes like Jacks twinkled. "Oh my, the mite is a Dawson," she exclaimed "but with your mouth Rose"

Jack crept back in the room muttering no one would keep him from us.

"It's a girl" I said and passed her over to him. Jacks beautiful eyes widened in shock and he held the baby clumsily.

"Is she alright? Are you alright?" he asked. "Oh she is so cute" he whispered to the baby "My you are a princess, my little princess" totally immersed in her. The baby regarded him with solemn but intelligent blue eyes just like his own!

"Hey I am fine" I said amused "Battered and bruised but fine" Jack did not really hear me.

Aunty winked and me and said, "I think someone has been hooked"

Jack smiled dreamily at me, happiness spilling out of his eyes.

Aunty said she would give us a minute.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed looking adoringly at our new daughter and then looked at me.

"Thank you my Rose" he said softly, tenderly "For our little Princess, you both are my world"

"Anything for you" I replied feebly exhausted. "She is so sweet and little"

Together we gazed in raptures at the baby. Two proud new parents

"I don't know what we would have done without your Aunt Janette" I mused grateful for all the love and attention.

Jack suddenly burst out

"I know, she can be Janna after Aunty and Josephine for the song"

"Janna-Josephine" I said thinking aloud "A bit of a mouthful Jack?"

"JJ" Jack replied, "It suits her, JJ Dawson!"

Therefore, she became JJ. Our tiny baby daughter of whoem we were so pleased and proud.


	17. Wedding belles?

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Chapter Seventeen–"Wedding Belles?"**

**Early January 1913**

"**Crosswinds, Hockley Family Home, Philadelphia **

**Caledon**

I walked into our library and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs I was feeling so depressed I had spent a miserable tense Christmas with my strained family and then spent the rest of the time blind drunk or gambling at the club. Anything but remember.

I was dying to have a cigarette but my Father would be along anytime soon in preparation for the arranged meeting with George Harrington-Smyth and Emily but I prepared myself a quick brandy. I needed it.

I could not believe it was 1913 and 9 months since Titanic. Nine months since everything I had once held dear was lost to me..

My future with Rose. Rose now Jack Dawson's wife and Mother of his child obviously conceived on Titanic as the girl had refused to be intimate with me other than a few stolen kisses.

It pained me still and made my head swim to think of her. The gutter rat had gone one better than me. She had screamed at me that the one thing he had to offer her that I could not was love.

However, I had loved her, but not in the way, she needed. I would always love her.

She had broken my heart!

I still dreamed of her and was feeling raw from the last encounter when I tried in vain to win her back and Jack and my own brother had outfoxed me and My Father had to bail me out.

Living again with my Fathers ill-concealed irritation with me was hard. I kept busy working at the Pittsburg mill and tried to be dutiful even agreeing to him sourcing a new bride for me. Anything to reclaim my money.

I was deeply in Fathers debt and I hated it.

The only bright spot was that Gerard was at odds with him too over his siding with The Dawson's etc. I supposed I should be grateful to Gerard for stopping me acting rashly but I could have cheerfully have put a bullet in the gutter swine. Even Bonner had been sent packing for his part in the plot and now I had a new subservient manservant called Jenkins who was in all my fathers' man.

Gerard walked in the library door, saw me and nearly turned on his heel but reluctantly came in. He had been avoiding me and shot me distasteful looks when we met.

"Caledon" he said bored. I nodded to him holding my brandy glass. I studied him wondering not for the first time what his relationship with Jack and Rose was; he seemed to have befriended them in an easy manner. Not that I could go near them. Father had forbid me ever to mention them again.

_My sweet Rose, I would have given her the stars if she'd asked. I had wanted and desired her since I first saw her, now she spent her nights in someone else's arms, would bear someone else's children and was no longer mine!_

"What's all this about?" I asked Gerard

"Not a clue. George requested we all be here" Gerard replied.

If on cue my father came in with Sylvie resplendent on his arm, followed by the white bearded erect figure of George Harrington-Smyth and Emily both looking wary.

**Gerard**

Emily sat down on the settee next to her Father. I could not take my eyes off her; it had been well before Christmas that I had spent anytime with her. She was always resting or unavailable when I called and never answered letters. Something was not right I just knew. Our wedding was supposed to be in March.

Didn't she care for me anymore? I had not enjoyed Christmas, just spent my time worrying about her. I moping about just like Cal seemed to be too. He had been unusually quiet since the Chippewa Falls episode.

She was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was in a elaborate French braid. She looked delicate and her skin so pale. She kept her eyes downcast and would not look at me.

I wanted to rush to her and make her talk to me but my Father had starting talking

"George" he was saying "Can I get you anything?" George did not smile. Mother was looking puzzled at the hostility of George and gave me a sideways glance. Things did not bode well.

Emily said nothing and turned her fingers over nervously in her hands. Her whole posture one of defeat, she was going to call the engagement off. She wasn't wearing her ring My heart pounded loudly. I felt sick.

"No" George barked.

Mother took the initiative "Pray what can we do for you George, Emily?" She said expansively being gracious. Father was frowning. Cal looked puzzled sitting to one side in a winged chair.

George stood up abruptly. "I won't mince my words," he said coldly, his eyes swiveling to me. Emily looked crushed.

"You, You Boy" he rasped at me "Gerard Hockley, you have ruined my daughter" he went beet red with embarrassment. Emily's shoulders started to shake.

"What?" I gasped. What was he saying? Mother came to my side and took my arm supportively. My father rose as well and shouted "What are you insinuating about my son?"

George matched hiss tone and glared at me "Do I have to spell it out. Your young son here had his wicked way with my daughter before marriage" he was puce with rage now. Emily was crying softly but was ignored in the mêlée.

"No" I cried, my Mother holding me roughly by the arm pulling me back. Cals expression was one of confusion.

"NO" my voice shook with emotion "I swear I have been nothing but respectful with Emily, I have not disgraced her, tell them Emily"

Emily was silent, just crying hard into her hands.

**Caledon**

While Gerard was frantically, protesting his innocence and George was yelling accusations at him and Father was trying to counter him my mind was working overtime.

Was I hearing right? Emily Ruined. What did he mean? I thought back to Gerard's party in early October 1912.

The memory shot in to my head I had totally forgotten about it. I had made love to Emily in the summerhouse. A tryst, a conquest, inconquential to me. She could not have been with anyone else. She was not that sort of girl to quote her.

George suddenly spelled out and confirmed what we needed to hear

"My daughter is with child, the doctor has confirmed it," he roared. The room fell quiet apart from the sound of Emily's weeping

"Emily" My stepmother demanded of Emily "Did Gerard really touch you" She walked over to Emily, sat down next to her on the sette, and touched her hand.

We all watched with an awkward tense silence

"Emily my dearest" Sylvie said gently "We need to know, did Gerard and you have intimacy, if you have please don't worry we'll bring the wedding forward, these things happen"

She shot a filthy look at my Father who was looking much put out. "We can sort this out Emily"

Gerard was staring at Emily with wide confused eyes.

"Tell them Emily" he said walking towards her slowly his voice shook but was low.

"Tell them Emily," he repeated louder, his eyes beginning to flash. He looked pressured, fighting an invisible demon inside.

Emily raised a tear stained face, her lips quivered.

"Emily?" Her father demanded, "We are waiting"

"Please Emily" Gerard pleaded and knelt down in front of her and took her hands tenderly, fresh tears fell from her eyes

"Tell them the truth; tell them we have not been intimate" Gerard whimpered frantically "I don't understand Emily?"

Emily suddenly ripped her hand from Gerard's and he stood up and backed off. His eyes wounded and hurt.

Her voice came and it was raw and bitter.

"Alright" she said, "Alright, Gerard is an gentleman, we have not been intimate at any stage of our relationship"

Sylvie burst out "But whom?" She looked at Emily in shock

"But we all thought you loved Gerard?" she said her voice puzzled.

Emily father sank into a nearby chair speechless.

My Father snorted with anger and yelled, "What the blazes is going on, explain yourself gal"

Emily turned her head towards me and I saw the intense hatred burning there. It just confirmed it.

I was as stunned as the rest. I was going to be a father.

It was clear what I needed to do. Roses memory had to laid to rest. It was the future that counted!

**Gerard**

I could not breathe; I was stunned as if someone had punched me hard in the chest.

The girl I loved, my bride to be had just admitted out loud she was pregnant and that it could not be mine as we had never been intimate as I had always respected her.

Tears stung my eyes. Mother came back to my side in shock herself. "Calm yourself Gerard" she murmured to me. I could feel myself shaking.

Emily angrily wiped tears from her eyes and screamed, "You all think I am a piece of trash but it was not like that I..."

"Emily" Cal stood forward, took Emily by the shoulders, and stared her down and shook her gently, what was he playing at?

His darks eyes burning with the same intensity as the day he tried to drag Rose away.

"We must tell them," he was saying."Shouldn't we Emily"

He released Emily's shoulders and she sank back into the seat, her face like a death mask.

"It's my entire fault really," he said smoothly a smile on his lips

"Emily has always been secretly in love with myself and we um I am afraid gave into our mutual passions."

"Caledon?" My father said incredulously. Sylvie gasped. The blood drained from my head.

"Caledon is this true?" Father echoed

Cal went over to Emily and stood with a hand on her shoulder. He looked at me mockingly.

"Yes Father. Emily and I had a secret affaire in October and now we are expecting our child"

"EMILY? NO IT CANT BE TRUE" I shouted at her. Her eyes flickered over to me and I saw the hopelessness there, the shame. Cals expression was triumphant.

_She had been with my brother... She was my fiancée, how could he, I loved her, loved her..._

_I saw red._

I ran forward towards Cal. My Father and Emily's father restraining me.

"Gerard" I saw Emily's lips say silently

"I will kill you bastard," I yelled. Cals smile did not waver.

"I am sorry Gerard" he taunted, "She preferred me over you."

"I hate you Cal, I'll get you for this. Emily I loved you, I LOVED you how could you? How could you with him?. Emily, Emily..."

"Gerard" my mother shouted, tears in her eyes, "Please don't do this"

I bit my lip, tears in my own eyes.

"Behave" my father barked at me still restraining me. George let go and surveyed us all with dislike.

"What a disgusting turn of events" he scoffed "What will you do to make amends?"

Emily had tears still falling down her face.

Caledon answered him and made my blood freeze

"Well I am prepared to do the honorable thing now I am released from my previous betrothal. Emily and I will marry soonest"

Emily gasped and tried to wrench herself from Cals hard grip on her.

"No!" She cried, "Father I"

Her father cut across her tirade, and said in a cold harsh tone, wagging a finger at her.

"This is for the best Daughter; you will marry Caledon here in a quiet ceremony. It will still be a good match. You carry his bastard child, the future heir it will be fitting and prudent"

"No" I shouted. Trying to go forwards, "No Emily No" Tears fell from my eyes. This was agonizing. My Mother was sobbing near me.

"YES" My father interjected. "It will be so, it's for the best, Emily understands that don't you?"

She nodded, she looked wretched.

"Brilliant" Cal was saying, "This is such a happy occasion"

Father said to me and mother "What's done is done son, go and pack and leave for Virginia right away, we'll talk at a later time, Sylvie escort your son"

He steered me around and pushed me out the room. Mother with me; I followed broken. My last sight was of Emily's haunted sad eyes. It would stay with me forever.

"To us. Mr and Mrs Hockley" I heard Cals happy cries in my ears.

My world as I knew it had ended. I had to leave Crosswinds. Not now Cal had stolen the only woman I would ever love.


	18. Epilogue  Six months on

_Titanic - The Heart Goes On _By HL Griffiths

(_Sequel to The Heart Never Lies) _

**Epilogue**

**July 1913**

**Chippewa Falls **

**Jack**

JJ gurgled. I waved the rattle at her. She beamed at me and cooed "Dada" to me. We loved to play and she liked to grab a crayon and whirl it around on paper intently.

She was such a beautiful child, her hair turning a red blonde and was starting to curl but she had the blue Dawson eyes and Roses strong but free spirited loving personality.

"Come to daddy JJ" I cooed to her She squealed with delight. I blew a raspberry on her tummy and she giggled.

Rose came into the bedroom.

"You are supposed to be putting Miss JJ to bed not playing with her," she scolded her red curls bouncing as she came over to us.

JJs eyes turned to Rose, she said "Mammaa" for her and raised her arms up Roses face melted, and she scooped the tiny tot into her arms.

Our happiness complete since the day the demanding six-month-old JJ had come noisily into the world. She charmed everyone and was a happy baby but she knew what she wanted.

Rose was a natural mother with her, for an upper-class girl who had been taught flower arranging and how to sew needlepoint she was fantastic.

Even Molly and Ruth were amazed by Roses adaptation to married life and motherhood. The housework and domesticity mainly due to Aunties teachings. Both Aunty and William doting on JJ.

We watched as JJ dropped off and slumbered peacefully in her cot.

Rose turned to me with wistful eyes.

"You know when JJ is older, can we do all the things we promised to do on Titanic?" she asked.

"Yes" I laughed "even spitttin like a man"

Rose laughed quietly "Yep even that"

"Seriously when JJ is a year old we will all go and do all those things, we owe it to ourselves. You, me and JJ. Aunty will understand," I told Rose. "The farm is in good shape, we are settled now but we will go to California I promise"

"I love you Jack," She said simply "Always"

"Oh I have something to show you Jack," she added

Going to the dressing table, she handed me a letter.

"_**Dear Jack and Rose**_

_**What can I say to you, it's all work here in Virginia. I see Mother very little these days when she does the trip out here. Father is barely on speaking terms with me. I do not have a lot to say to him.**_

_**I am happy to hear JJ is growing and sounds delightful. I would love to see her one day. Anyway, the big news is that you know Emily and Caledon were married in a private service at the end of January.**_

_**Now they are parents, Vaughn and Vivienne Hockley were born last week, twins! Now Father is beaming and Mother says Cal had received his fortune. Can you believe Cals luck? **_

_**Mother made sure Father restored mine too, it was the least he could do. What can I say? I am a bit down right now.**_

_**I must go work calls, **_

_**I will write soon, Love to all**_

_**Your friend**_

_**Gerard"**_

Rose turned to me, tears in her eyes. "Cal is such a bastard" she said, "How could he do that to Gerard? They loved each other, Cal ruined it, I am sure he seduced Emily"

"The only thing Cal loves is money and position" I answered.

"We have each other, family" Rose whispered, "You can't buy that" and hugged me.

I held the woman I loved in my arms.

"I'll never let go" Rose said softly to me

"Nor I" I replied and kissed her. "I promise you that my love, we will always be together, no no-one will ever change that"

**THE END**

_No not quite the end of the story. Next, one in line is the Hockley's Hearts betrayed. The story continues with Cal and his family_


End file.
